ZEHER
by DivaNims
Summary: Kya koi is kadar kisi se mohabbat kar sakta hai ki uske junoon mein uski jaan le le,ye aisi hi ek kahani hai do logon ki SACHVI CENTRIC
1. Kya hua tera wada

**A/N: another story of mine on my favorites hope you like these**

* * *

 **As he stepped inside everyone's eyes were on him**

"Hey Sachin,I am glad to see you here "

Sachin: Happy Marriage anniversary Nitin

 **another girl stepped from the entrance and she was searching for the hosts of the party and when she saw him she came towards him...but was stopped by someone else and she engaged her in a conversation with herself ,but she wasn't intrested as her eyes rested on the person with whome Nitin was talking to...she was fuming in anger but it didn't appear on her face ,she was hearing all of their conversation**

Sachin gave him an envelope

Sachin: Well here's your anniversary gift

Nitin: Sachin,iski kya zarurat thi

Sachin: Kholke toh dekh,after all it's an anniversary gift from my side

 **And he opens the envelope And found a bunch of visiting cards ...as he read those visiting cards he was annoyed**

Nitin: Kya yar Sachin? Kya mazak hai ye ?Aaj meri shadi ki saal girah hai aur tu mujhe ye divorce lawyers ke visiting cards gift kar raha hai

Sachin: Keep it,you'll need them and that too...very soon

Nitin: It's all crap..what do you mean to say ?

Sachin: I don't mean to say anything,where is Sapna ?Aaj tumhari so called wedding anniversary hai toh usey tere saath yahan hona chahiye kahan hai wo

Nitin: Sapna Rahul ke saath hai usko bukhar hai

Sachin: Oh! Really? Are you kidding?Didn't you find it a bit strange...aaj achanak Rahul ki itni fikar kaise ho gayi usey

Nitin: Tu kehna kya chaahta hai saaf saf bol,baatein mat ghuma

Sachin: Abhi abhi dekh kar aa raha hun,Rahul nichey park mein apne doston ke saath khel raha hai ,soch Sapna wahan nahi hai,toh anniversary ki party chhodke woh lahan gayi hogi ?Socha hai Nitin?

Nitin: Tu jaanta hai ki wo kahan hai

 **Sachin showed him some pictures,which made Nitin to fume in anger**

Sachin: Ab agar ye photos bhi morphed lag rahi hain toh ek kaam kar isi hotel ke room no. 607 mein jaake dekh le teri Sapna tujhe wahin milegi Rodericks buddhe ke saath

 **And Nitin moved from there to find out the truth**

Sachin:Good luck Nitin

 **(While saying this he collided with the same girl who was listening to their conversation,and the Bouquet in her hand fell down )**

Sachin: I am so...(he stopped when he saw her face)...aah...tum,I was expecting you here...

"Dusron ki zindagi me aag lagakar khushi mil gayi tumhe "

Sachin: Haan bahot ! Aur aag kahan lagayi hai maine toh bas ek chhoti si galat fehmi door ki hai

"Dusron ko takleef pahunchakar bahot maza aata hai na tumhe"

Sachin: Atleast tumse toh behtar hun main ,aag dusron ke ghar mein lagayi hai,tumhari tarah khud ka ghar nahi jalaya

 **And he left the wine glass on the counter and moved away from there... he took his car he was furious he didn't care of the speed limits,he just wanted the journey to end any how,he was in his anger untill and unless he reached his home parking the car on the road he just came out and got into his house..He was ready once again to do what he did to control his anger...he removed his shirt and started boxing on the boxing bag ...blood was oozing from his hands as he was boxing without the gloves**

 **This voice was heard by another girl in the room next to him...She came running to his room**

"Stop it bhai ,ye kya kar rahe ho tum"

Sachin: Jaa yaha se Nishtha

Nishtha: Nahi Bhai don't do this please

Sachin:Nishtha I said just leave

Nishtha : I won't let you hurt yourself...

And she held his arm and brought him aside..but he wasn't in state to listen anyone ...

Sachin: Ek baar me kaha hua tujhe samajh nahi aata Nishtha... kaha na leave ...Out...

Nishtha: Bhai...please

 **He held her hand and pushed her out of the room and closed the door on her face**

Nishtha: Bhai darwaza kholo bhai ...(banging the door )...bhai open the door

 **But her words had no effect on his ears ...his hand was bleeding but he picked up the bottles which according to him helped him relieve his agony...**

Sachin: Kal ka suraj tumhe itne zakhm dega ki tum sehen nahi kar paogi...abhi tak toh sirf meri mohabbat ka junoon dekha tha tumne,lekin ab meri nafrat ka **ZEHER** piyogi tum...

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **In another house ...she was changing the tv channels and also making breakfast for herself... When a woman came to her**

"Phir nikal padi,tujhe lagta hai tujhe job mil jayegi Purvi"

Purvi: Maa aap hi toh kehti ho,koshish karne waale ki haar nahi hoti,meri koshish hai maa,wo mujhe naukri karne se rok sakta hai,par koshish karne se nahi

 **And before the conversation could go further a voice fell into her ears ,and she knew that yes it was him,she looked at the tv and it was him giving the interview to one of the channels... she was about to change the channels but his words stopped her from doing so**

"Sir aapka matlab ye hai ki Purvi ne us raat jaan bujhke aapko wahan phasaaya tha "

Sachin: Ji bilkul,saboot bhi hai mere paas us raat ka ,wo note,jo usne apni handwriting me likha tha,aap chaahe toh kisi bhi handwriting expert se us note ko check karwa sakte hain"

"Lekin sir aap ne phir unhe bachaya kyun"

Sachin: Common kaise sawal kar rahe hain aap,mujhe kaise pata chalta ki ye sab saajish hai,infact mujhe toh yahi laga ki wo khud phasi hui hai...isliye usey kuchh na ho,uska naam kharab na ho,Career barbaad na ho isliye maine aisa kiya...meri jagah koi aur shareef insaan hota toh wo bhi yahi karta

And she switched off the tv

Purvi's mom: Ye sab bakwaas kar raha hai ye aadmi...kya hai ye sab beta...

 **And furious in anger she packed the lunch,picked her documents... and rushed out of the house ,but was shocked to see the large Media outside her house ...**

"Mam,Kya Sachin Singhania ke lagaye huye ilzaam sach hain mam,aap kya kahengi is baare me"

 **But she didn't utter a wOrd and was trying to move from the crowd, but the reporters surrounded her ,and she was in between the questions...**

 **She took her car and moved from there to his doors...she struggled to break the barrier of the guards**

Purvi(shouting): Kahan ho Sachin Singhania... bahar aao...

And the guards stopped her again

Guard: Nahi madam aap andar nahi jaa sakti...

But hearing her voice Sachin came outside his house

Sachin: Aane do usey

And she went to him

Purvi: What the hell is this

Sachin: Yahi sawal main tumse puchh sakta hun ?What the hell are you doing here

Purvi: Mera mujhse sab kuchh cheenke tumhe chain nahi mila jo ye sab kar rahe ho...

Sachin: Oh Takleef hi rahi hai ?Dard ho raha hai ...par ye toh kuchh bhi nahi hai,us dard ke mukable ye dard toh kuchh bhi nahi hai jo tumne mujhe diya tha

Purvi: Jo tum kar rahe ho wo bilkul thik nahi hai

Sachin: And what you did to me was absolutely fine?...Ye toh bas shuruaat hai,apne din ginna shuru kar do kyunki kuchh dino me tum khud ko aine me dekhne layak nahi bachogi...

Purvi: Tumhara kuchh nahi ho sakta,tum kisi ke pyaar ke laayak hi nahi ho,you don't deserve anyone

Sachin: Ye toh maine tumhe pehle hi kaha tha,maine tumse kaha tha ki meri mohabbat aur nafrat dono ek junoon hai...agar hadd se zyada hui toh pagalpan ban jayegi...Mohabbat tumse kabhi hui nahi lekin toot ke nafrat karne par tumne mujhe majboor kar diya hai

And she left from there after listening to his words...

* * *

 **Wherever she went she saw people starring at her and gossiping on her...some words were so harsh that she couldn't bear those,she returned back after the long day searching for a job...but as usual she didn't get one...she had tears,she was in pain...crying and yelling...**

Purvi's mom: Kuchh hua beta...?

Purvi: Haan maa hua na,phur wahi zillat sehen karni padi mujjhe,maa main us aadmi se nafrat karti hun,sirf nafrat...usne mera sab kuchh chhen liya,sab kuchh phir bhi usey chain nahi mila toh aaj wo interview... maa tumhe pata hai kya kya sunna padta hai mujhe jab kisi office me jaati hun job ke liye, "Tumhe naukri dena yane ki khud apne pairon pe kulhadi maarna,tumhari wajah se humari badnami phail sakti hai"...kai log toh aise gande gande shabd istemal karre hain ki main sehen nahi kar paati..."Some people call me a slut,they offer me to spend a night with them",kabhi kabhi toh lagta hai ki main mar kyun nahi jaati...

Purvi's mom was shocked to hear those words and she hugged her

Purvi's mom: Nahi beta nahi...tu aise haar nahi maan sakti,tujhe in sab ka datt ke saamna karna hai,kyunki tu jaanti hai ki sach kya hai...

Purvi: Maa mujhse nahi hota ab,us aadmi ne toh mujhse mere jeene ki wajah bhi chheen li

Purvi's mom: Nahi bete ,aisa nahi kehte...

* * *

 **ON THE OTHER SIDE**

 **Sachin who was already lost in his thoughts bottles and was sitting in the darkness a bottle of alcohol was in his hand he was starring at it...Nishtha came inside and switched on the light**

Nishtha: Ab us bottle ko khologe bhi ya yunhi dekhte rahoge,ki kab wo apne aap khulegi aur tumhare jism me jayegi

Sachin placed the bottle aside

Sachin: Nishtha,apne man ka karne wala main Sachin Singhania aaj mujhe sukoon nahi mil raha phir bhi isey gale se utaarne ka jee nahi karta

Nishtha: Kya milta hai bhai tumhe khud ko chhot pahoncha ke...

Sachin: Thoda sukoon...

And he was about to leave but he turned

Sachin: Sorry,Sorry for what I did yesterday.. tumne mujhse puchha tha na ki kya ab tum kucch kar sakti ho...main kehta hun garv se kar sakti ho...

And she smiled... hearing these words from him


	2. Sau dard hai pyaar ke

**A/N..: Hello guys...thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter**

* * *

 **The sun had completed its tour for the day, and had now been replaced by myriad stars, which dotted the inky canopy. A low, waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the land.**

 **Purvi was walking on the roadthe poisonous pain was killing her deep inside like she was beaten blue and bruised with scars that'll never heal like she were only being used just to be ripped apart thats what she felt with a broken heart**

 **A car was heading towards her but she wasn't even bothered to move aside as if she was willing to die but the driver tried his best to apply the breaks but couldn't as he didn't had control on his hand and mind she was hit by the car but wasn't thrown apart only a few bruise marks were there ,her hairs fell on her face and she was sitting down holding her leg ...The driver got off the car,he was none other than Sachin...who was drunk and not in his**

Sachin: Dammit ...yeh kya ho gaya mujhse ...aap thik toh hain?

And he came to Purvi,and Purvi slowly took her hairs off her face

Purvi:Jo chhot tumne mere dil ko di hai uske aage ye chhot toh kuchh bhi nahi ab jism pe chhot hogi toh dard nahi hoga

Sachin: Aakhein hain ya button,dekhkar chal nahi sakti ,agar thodi aur speed zyada hoti toh upar pahonch chuki hoti tum, aage se ye pagalpan mat karna

He turned and was about to go to his car

Purvi: Chalo itna toh pata chala ki tumhe mere jine marne ki parwah hai ab bhi

 **This made him to fume in anger he turned and looked at her ferociously ,he went near her and held her arms tightening his grip on her**

Sachin: Look Ms Purvi Aacharya,Agar marne ka itna hi shauk hai toh aur bhi tarike hain marne ke,tum chaaho toh pankhhe se latak jao,chhat se kood jao,haath ki nas kaat lo apni ya zeher khaa lo aur phir bhi gaadi ke aage hi marna hai toh kisi aur ki gaadi ke aage aana (tightening his grip), kyunki main tumhe itni aasani se marne nahi dunga,main tumhe zinda rakhke masrna chaahta hun,tumhari zindagi ko is kadar battar banana chahta hun ki tumhe apne zinda rehne par afsos ho,til til karke maro tum,zinda rehke bhi har roz maro tum, taaki tumhe is baat ka ehsaas ho jaaye ki **jab koi kisi ka dil todta hai,toh uska shor saare sheher mein hota hai,aur todne waale ko bhi us dard ko dene ki saza milti hai...**

 **And he left her and went from there and deove off his car**

* * *

 **AT SACHIN'S HOUSE**

 **He was again in anger and was wild this time he went to the bar counter and took out some bottles which and started drinking them one on one ,Paakhi came to him and saw the devil once again in him,she couldn't believe on her eyes that it was the same person in front of her eyes who smiled even if he was in pain,her thoughts were disturbed by a small piece of music that came from another room and she immediately ran to the room to put it off,but before she could do it Sachin stopped her**

Paakhi: Bhai nahi Bhai..

 **But Sachin didn't listen to her he moved towards the voice stepping towards the music ,Paakhi stopped him on his way**

Paakhi: Bhai please bhai...Bhai mat karo bhai

Sachin: Hatt jaa Paakhi

Paakhi: Bhai main band kar deti hun na...

Sachin: Tu hatt ja

 **And he pushed her aside and went to the room .On a table was a glass music ball he picked it up**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **The beer bottles strewn about on the lawn with people in clusters sitting around outside some making out and some just talking,the occasional drunk person stumbling around,inside it was super hot and sticky with really loud thumping music,everyone was normally really loud instead and people were still in groups, either dancing somewhere or sitting talking or drinking.**

"Congratulations buddy!" said a girl standing behind him

The boy turned behind to see who it was

"Seher" he smiled and hugged her

Seher: Ye kya baat hui Sachin,naye naye M.D bane ho company ke aur aate hi tumne toh kamaal kar diya yaar..Keep it up

Sachin: Maine kucchh nahi kiya,maine sirf dimag lagaya hai,mehnat aur logon ki bhi hai

Seher: By the way Happy Birthday

Sachin: Thank you

And she heard someone calling her name

Seher: I'll just be back

And she went from there .Someone came behind him and...

"Bol kyun nahi deta tu usey?"

Sachin: Purvi tu...achanak se aati hai aur dara deti hai yar...By the way you're looking gorgeous

Purvi:Thank you... Wo sab chhod,jo main keh rahi hun uska jawab de ,tu usko bol kyun nahi deta tu us se kitna pyaar karta hai

Sachin: What nonsense Purvi,pyaar aur vo bhi...Sachin Singhania...

Purvi: Kis se jhoot bol raha hai,mujhse ya khud se saaf dikhta hai teri aankhon me ki tu usey kitna chaahta hai,6 saalon se dekh rahi hun yaar

Sachin: Tune 6 saalon me dekha hai toh usko bhi dikhta hoga na yaar aur waise bhi Samayaur wo...

Purvi: Tujhe bhi pata hai that they are not serious for each other ,I mean sirf naam ke liye relationship hai unka

Sachin: Naam ka sahi par jab tak ye naam ka relationship hai,main usey kuchh nahi kahunga aur tu bhi nahi kahegi

Purvi: Accha tere liye kuchh layi thi main(took out a box from her purse)

Sachin: Ye kya hai ?

Purvi: Kholke dekh le

 **And he opened it,it was a glass music ball**

Sachin: Oho madam kya tarika hai I love you bolne ka

 **She turned and blushed and closed her eyes**

Purvi: Shut up!...I don't love you,Why would I fall for you stupid(she lied)

Sachin: Accha baba thik hai

Purvi(turning to him ): Ye tu usey dena jab tu usey pehli baar pyaar ka izhaar kare

And their talk was interrupted by someone

"Congratulations Sachin!"

And the boy was heading to him

Sachin(whispering into Purvi's ears): Lo madam aapka diwana bhi aa gaya

Purvi(murmuring):Sachin not again please save me

Sachin: Not like this haath jodke request kaho tab

Purvi joined her palms

Purvi: Please save me

Sachin: O.k

And he held Purvi by her waist

Sachin: Manav! How do you do?

Manav saw the glass music ball in his hand and also his other hand on Purvi's waist

Manav: Hi Purvi!Long time no see

Purvi just gave a fake smile

Purvi(thinking): Teri shakal dekhne se accha Main kisi gadhe ki shakal na dekh lun...Idiot!

Sachin(murmuring): Kyun dekhne aati wo tumhari manhoos shakal

Manav: Kuchh kaha tumne ?

Sachin: Haan kaha na yahi ki Purvi aajkal busy rehti hai

Manav: Oh!By the way ye music ball

Sachin: My love has got it for me on my birthday

(And he kissed Purvi on her cheek )

Manav: It means you guys are..

Sachin: Yes we guys are dating any problem

Manav: No mujhe kya problem hogi

Sachin: Would you mind excusing us,waise bhi mujhe Purvi ke saath waqt bitaane ke lamhe bahot kam mil paate hain

Manav: Ya ya sure sure

And he went from there

Purvi(hits him lightly): Kya tha ye sab

Sachin: Arey ab wo tere paas nahi aayega re aur na hi tujhe irritate karega

Purvi: Shut up!Relationship me hain ye bataya it's alright par kiss karne ki kya zarurat thi

Sachin: It was a friendly kiss dear shukar mana ki honthon pe nahi kiya

Purvi: You!..(and she was beating him lightly)

Sachin: Aaram se jaan,warna teri pyaar ki nishani ye ball toot jayega

And she smiled

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

 **ON THE OTHER SIDE**

 **Purvi was back to Home in her room ,she stood in front of the mirror she saw her arms,his fingerprints of holding her tightly were still on her arms she couldn't believe her eyes that it was the same person who couldn't even allow a flower petal to harm her could give so much of pain to her ,tears shed by her eyes**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Purvi returned back to her home after shopping from the mall but when she saw the scene she was shocked ,Sachin was again on the bar counter with a revolver in his hand and he had pointed the gun to himself on the head ...She immediately ran to Sachin...**

Purvi: Kya kar rahe ho Sachin please ye pagalpan chhodo put down the revolver

Sachin: Pagalpan hi sahi Purvi,lekin ishq mein pagal hone ki zid hai

Purvi:Sachin please mera dil bahot ghabra raha hai,put down the revolver

Sachin: Thik hai ,chalo ek khel khelte hain

Purvi: Sachin,please pehle isey nichey rakho phir tum jo kahoge hum wahi karenge

Sachin: Ruko Purvi relax !Is khel mein hume ye pata lagega ki kya koi kisi se itna pyaar kar sakta hai ki uski jaan le le

He moved the revolver

Sachin: Isme khaali ek bullet hai ,dekhte hain kiske hise mein aati hai maut

Purvi: Sachin tum ye kya kar rahe ho please ye pagalpan mat karo,put down the revolver...

 **Sachin pointed the revolver to her .She was scared**

Sachin:You love me (pressed the trigger )

Purvi: Please Sachin mat karo aisa put down the gun

Sachin pointed the gun towards himself

Sachin: You love me not (and pressed the trigger)

This continued till the last one ...and the gun was towards Sachin

Sachin: You love me no..

 **But before he could complete his sentence... Purvi grabbed his hand and took it aside facing the roof and he shot the bullet and it was in the roo** f

Purvi: I love you ,I love you

 **And Just as the longing became unbearable, Sachin's lips met Purvi's. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through her body. Purvi threw her arms around Sachin's neck as she lost herself in his soft lips.**

 ** _Aaj phir tumpe pyar aaya hai_**  
 ** _Aaj phir tumpe pyar aaya hai_**  
 ** _Behad aur beshumar aaya hai_**

 **He grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him, and at the contact of their skin, a mixture of emotions shot straight into her system: desire, lust, and lifted her to their bedroom...and put her on the bed**

 ** _Toote toh toote teri baahon mein aise_**  
 ** _Jaise shaakhon se patte be-haya_**  
 ** _Bikhre tujhi se aur simte tujhi mein_**  
 ** _Tu hi mera sab le gaya_**  
 ** _Na fiqar, na sharam, na lihaaj, ek baar aaya_**

 **Everywhere he touched she felt a sizzling burning feeling, and her breath kept coming in shorter as more seconds ticked by. From the way his hands we're moving, it was pretty easy to tell that their desires were mutual.**

 ** _Phir zarre zarre mein deedar aaya hai_**  
 ** _Phir zarre zarre mein deedar aaya hai_**

 **From the way his hands we're moving, it was pretty easy to tell that their desires were mutual. He reached up and pulled her deeper into the covers with him, into a never-ending abyss of pleasure and desire.**

 ** _Aaj phir tum pe pyar aaya hai_**  
 ** _Aaj phir tum pe pyar aaya hai_**  
 ** _Behad aur beshumaar aaya hai_**

 ** _FLASHBACK ENDS_**

 **and she was again in tears**

Purvi:Mujhe pata nahi tha Sachin ki tumhare pyaar ke pagalpan se zyada tumhari nafrat ka ZEHER peena padega mujhe

* * *

 **ON THE OTHER SIDE**

 **Sachin took the glass music ball and was about to throw it**

Paakhi: Please isey mat todo bhaiya .Isey todoge toh...

Sachin: Main isey tod dunga ,toh wo nafrat ki aag bhi thandi pad jayegi Paakhi jo mere dil me hai

And he slowly kept the ball on the table and moved to the bar counter again

Paakhi: Please bhaiyya ab aur nahi bahot pee chuke

 **But he didn't hear her and again started drinking .Paakhi tried to take the bottle from his hand but he pushed her aside and threw the bottle on the floor this scared Paakhi... but she was in a habbit of seeing all this and Sachin looked at the broken pieces of glass**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Purvi hugged Sachin from behind and he gave her a fake smile ...She gave him a glass of juice**

Sachin: Thanks

Purvi:Aaj ghar jaldi aa jaoge?

Sachin: Koshish karunga

And he smiled but he was fuming in anger from inside which he didn't let appear on his face the glass he held it so tightly that it broke

Purvi: Lagi toh nahi tumhe?

Sachin: Nahi,jo chhot dil pe lagti hai uske nishan dikhai nahi dete

Purvi: Kya kehna chaahte ho Sachin...

Sachin: Aake samjhaunga

 **And he left from there...and Purvi was still left in confusion**

 **In the evening when he returned he straight away went to the Bar counte...and took some bottles**

Purvi: Ye kya kar rahe ho Sachin ?aate hi pine lag gaye

Sachin: Ab tum mujhe bataogi ki mujhe apne hi ghar me kya karna chahiye

Purvi: Sachin mera matlab wo nahi tha lekin

Sachin: Shh !

 **And he continued drinking And it was his 5th bottle when Purvi stopped him**

Purvi: Kya kar rahe ho Sachin?Office se related koi baat hai ?Business se related bolo haan ...Kyunki itna tum tabhi pite ho jab koi taqleef hoti hai tumhe

Sachin: Tum se zyada taqleef aur kaun pahoncha sakta hai mujhe

Purvi: Kehna kya chaahte ho tum

Sachin: Jaise ki tum kuchh jaanti hi nahi

Purvi:Main Sach me hi nahi jaanti Sachin ki tum..kya keh rahe ho ?

 **Sachin grabbed her hand and pinned them to the wall**

Purvi: Sachin mujhe darr lag raha hai please batao ki hua kya hai ?

Sachin: Zakhm dene waale puchh rahe hain ki marz kya hai

Purvi: Sachin please mujhe sach me nahi pata tum kya bol rahe ho

 **He broke the bottle on the counter and took one of the glass pices and took it near Purvi's neck**

Sachin: Oho bholi nahi pata tumhe (tightly holding her arm he said)...bolo nahi pata tumhe

Purvi:Sachin please ab bolo

Sachin: Toh tumhe nahi pata haan

 **He took the glass piece and made a cut on her neck**

Purvi:Aah!Sachin ye tum kya kar rahe ho mujhe dard ho raha hai

Sachin: Isi dard ke layak ho tum,kyunki tumne jo kiya hai na wo...

And he left her and threw the piece awaY

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**


	3. Ye Kya Hua ?

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews... and here is your next chapter**

* * *

 **The blood red heart dangled on the delicate pearls . It was the most beautiful and delicate piece,under the box that she held in her hand ,some of the pearls that were still not tied and were scattered in the box ...Tears were in her eyes when she looked at those**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **(Back to the party )**

Sachin: Ab tune mujhe ek taufa diya hai ,toh main bhi tujhe ek taufa dena chaahta hun

Purvi: Taufa ?Kaisa Taufa

Sachin kept a box in front of her eyes

Purvi: Ye kya hai ?

Sachin: Kholke dekh

Purvi opened it and she saw the beautiful necklace

Sachin: Kaisa laga ?

Purvi: Haah!...Wow,Is it the King of the hearts(name of the jewellery )

Sachin: Yes It's for you from my side

Purvi: Nahi nahi nahi ye toh bahot mehnga hoga ,main isey nahi rakh sakti

Sachin: Common itne pyaar se main tere liye laya hun,specially Paris se

Purvi : Nahi ,nahi main isey bilkul nahi rakh sakti aur waise bhi tu ye mujhe kyun de raha hai,dena hai toh usko Seher ko de main ...

Sachin: Ye kis kitaab mein likha hai ki keemti chizen sirf unhe di jaati hain jinse aap pyaar karte ho,kya dosti ka rishta kuchh nahi

Purvi: Phir bhi Sachin ye besh kimti heera hai "it's the red Diamond ", Na baba na main isey nahi rakh sakti

Sachin: Par ye heera tujhse zyada kimti nahi hai aur na hi humari dosti is heere se kam

Purvi: Agar aisa hai toh tu mujhe ye set kyun de raha hai ?

Sachin: Ek chhota sa tohfa hai Purvi ,please mana mat kar,Isliye jab maine isey dekha toh sabse pehle tera chehra saamne aaya toh le liya tere liye

Purvi couldn't resist further .And she smiled and accepted it

Sachin:May I ?

 **Purvi nodded her head and Sachin took the delicate piece in his hand and tied it to Purvi's neck .It looked as if the necklace was made only for her ,it had to be in Purvi's neck only, It fitted perfect to her**

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

 **AT THE PRESENT**

"Ye itna sundar hai tu isey kyun bechna chahti hai,arey isey toh tujhe banwa lena chahiye"said a girl standing besides her in the jwellery shop

Purvi : Seher,Iske moti bikhar chuke hain, samet kar dubara se isey piroh nahi sakti

Seher: But it's pretty it'll suit you

Purvi shook her head

Purvi: You can take it if you loved it

Seher: Nahi I mean mujhe abhi kuchhh kharidna nahi hai aur aise main lungi nahi ,But it looks as if this red diamond is meant only for you

Purvi: Ab iska koi matlab nahi hai ,pehle ye rang mujhe pyaar ka rang samajh me aata tha,par ab toh kisi ke khoon mein ranga ho aisa lagta hai ,Jitna main isey apne karib rakhungi utna ye dard dega mujhe ...(to the owner),is pure set ki kya keemat hogi,kitne mein bik jayega ye

Owner: Heera toh asli hai ji,par ye jo moti bikhre hain inki banwai kaatni padegi toh kul milakar,3.5 lakh ke bhaav mein aap bech sakti hain

Purvi: Thik hai ,ye rakh lijiye,paise kab tak milenge iske

Owner: Besh kimti chiz hai ye 1-2 din me hi bik jayega phir aap paise le jaiye apne ,tab tak main aaapko bill de deta hun

Purvi: Jee shukriya !

And after this she handled the box to the jweller and went from there ,And at the same time Sachin came inside the jwellery shop

Sachin: Seth ji wo design

and his eyes fell on the box which was kept open and Purvi had left on the counter

Sachin: Ye Set yahan ?

Owner: Isey ji abhi abhi ek madam chhodke gayi hain

Sachin: Main isey khareedna chahta hun

Owner : Bilkul khareed lijiye ji lekin ye kal tak sudhar jayega aap kal aake le jaiye

Sachin: Nahi Seth ji mujhe set ko banwana nahi hai,balki main isey isi haalat mein khareedna chahta hun

Owner: Isi haalat mein lekin...

Sachin: Seth ji ,aapko aapke paise mil rahe hain na?Toh bas apne kaam se kaam rakhiye

And he took the necklace ,paid the bill and moved out from there .In the car he again opened the box and looked at the necklace ,the pearls that were scattered in the box

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **The pearl shaped tears rolled down her cheeks and she was moving on the road ,she couldn't stop herself .She was shivering,she was terribly scared and she was in the mid way of the forest near her .Sachin was following her and trying to stop her**

Sachin: Purvi meri baat toh suno,mera yakin karo maine kuchh nahi kiya hai

But she kept on crying and walking without listening to him.

Sachin: Purvi meri baat suno

But she still kept on walking

Sachin held her hand and made her turn towards him

Sachin: Purvi meri baat toh suno ek baar mujhse baat toh karo ,dekho mujhe sach mein ye baat nahi pata ki hum wahan kaise pahonche lekin Sach me Purvi,maine kuchh nahi kiya

Purvi: Kaise maan lun main tumhari baat,birthday tumhara,wo ghar tumhara,wo note tumne likha tha,media waale tumne bulaye they,tum mere...Meri zindagi tabah kar chuke ho tum now please leave me alone,tumne meri dosti ka,mere innocence ka, mere vishwaas ka fayda uthaya hai,tumne mujhse meri sab se kimti chiz chheen li Sachin, Aisa ghaav kiya hai mere man pe ki jo chaahkar bhi bhar nahi payega ...tumne mera...

Sachin: Jo tum samjh rahi ho aisa Nahi hai Purvi,please try to understand,main tumhare saath aisa karne ki kabhi soch bhi nahi sakta,you are my friend,and I cannot hurt you ,tum khud batao main aisa kyun karunga

Purvi:Apni khud ki neeji zarurat puri karne ke liye

Sachin: Purvi! ye tum kya keh rahi ho,dekho main toh khud nahi jaanta ki main aur tum wahan ...

Purvi: Bas! Ab tumhare jaise ghatiya insaan se main kuchh samajhna nahi chahti . Tumhare chehre se ghinn aati mujhe,sharam aati hai apne aap pe ki tum jaisa ghatiya insaan mera kabhi dost bhi tha

Sachin: Dekho Purvi tum please aisa mat kaho, Abhi abhi toh maine kaha tha ki humari dosti anmol hai,phir tum khud hi socho main aisa kaise kar sakta hun

Purvi: Kaash jo tumne kaha uske maaine samajh paate

 **And she was about to leave,but before that she grabbed the necklace and stretched it tightly,such that all the pearls broke off and fell on the road one by one ,and she threw the necklace on the road but it chucked one of the stone so hard that the diamond came out of the locket...**

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

 **AT PURVI'S HOME**

 **She had just came out of the washroom and was drying her hairs and moved a little when she saw the mark of the scar on her back it was**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Sachin was not in his control he came back to his house ,he was fuming in heard his footsteps and came to the hall .He rushed into his house .**

Purvi : Sachin meri baat suno !

Sachin: Kya baat sunun

 **And he went to his room straight away while Purvi followed him and saw all her clothes on the bed and a suitcase on the bed**

Purvi: Sachin tum ye kya kar rahe ho please meri baat suno

But he didn't hear a word from her he started packing her clothes

Purvi: Sachin please shant ho jao,please meri baat suno ,jaisa tumne dekha wo sab sach nahi tha main wahan

Sachin: Koi explaination nahi Chahiye mujhe..

And he started packing the clothes

Purvi: Sachin please meri baat ko samjho...tum jaisa soch rahe ho waisa

He held both her hands and pinned her to the walll

Sachin: Kya waisa Purvi haan ? Kya waisa ?I have never seen a selfish woman like you,aise karte huye tumhe sharam nahi aayi?Ye sab karne se pehle ek baar mere baare...mere baare mein chhodo , apne khud ke parivar ke baare mein,is ghar ki dignity ke baare mein ,ye sab to bahot chhoti chiz hain kam se kam ye toh socha hota ki tum...

 **He was yelling on her and while doing this he was so much in his anger that he didn't even noticed that her back was touching against the corner of a showpiece that was a pointed and sharp ,blood started oozing from her back but then the heard a voice from other room**

Purvi: Sachin please mujjhe chhod do mujhe jana padega

Sachin: : Don't you dare do that ,khabardaar jo us kamre mein kadam bhi rakha toh,ya usey chhua bhi toh...haath tod ke haath me de dunga ...aur tum abhi isi waqt nikal rahi ho yahan se ,ye saaman lo aur chalti bano

Purvi: Sachin 3 mahine,3 mahine diye hain court ne hume kam se kam ye 3 mahine toh...

 **Sachin took the same red diamond pendant which was in her neck and pulled it away the pearls were again strewn and this time it was him who threw away the necklace**

Sachin: Jab moti bikhar jaate hain toh unhe sambhalne ke liye waqt nahi lagta ,lekin jab rishte apahij ho jaate hain toh unhe sambhaalna aasan nahi hota

Purvi: Mujhe wahan jaane do Sachin bas ek baar phir tum jaisa kahoge main waisa karungi ...

Sachin: Kabhi bhi nahi...apni bachi kuchi zindagi jeena chahti ho na toh ye khayal apne man mein bhi mat lana do you understand...

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

 **ON THE OTHER SIDE**

 **Sachin was in a hurry to his he was waiting for Paakhi and she hadn't come yet**

Sachin: Paakhi!

And she came down running

Paakhi: I am sorry bhai aaj late ho gaya wo darasal ...

Sachin : Paakhi! Kal se agar kaam pe aana chahti hai toh time pe nichey aa jana warna office aane ki koi zarurat nahi hai main khud akela sambhaal lunga

Paakhi: Bhai meri baat

Sachin: No excuses Paakhi...

And when she heard these words she was about to fall and Sachin noticed this and he held her back

Sachin: Paakhi!Paakhi..Kya hua baccha haan ,Paakhi aankhein khol baccha Paakhi!

(She was in her arms )

Sachin: Oh my god ,ye maine kya kar diya Paakhi main kaise bhool gaya ki tu...I am sorry...ye...iska shareer toh bahot garam hai

 **He picked her up in his arms and made her lay on the bed and called the doctor and they doctor advised him to keep wet cloth on her head untill his arrival and he did the same...he was caressing her hairs**

Sachin(with tears): Kya se kya bana diya hai Purvi tumne mujhe, ek bhale insaan ko tumne Amanush(inhuman ) bana kar rakh diya,jis behen se maine kabhi unchi aawaz me baat nahi ki usey is tarah maine (and he wiped his tears )

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **IN SHRINGAR, KASHMIR**

 **Sachvi were on their honeymoon...**

 **In the hotel room**

 **Purvi had the suitcase**

Sachin: Arey tum kyun kar rahi ho main hun na,lao do mujhe suitcase (both of them placed their hands on the handle,and their hands met)

 **Purvi smiled ans Sachin took the suitcase and moved it inside the room**

Purvi: Sachin!...tumhari meeting hai na yahan ?

Sachin: Haan

Purvi: Toh tum meeting khatam karke aao main ghum lungi

Sachin:o.k

And she was about to enter the washroom

Sachin: Purvi

Purvi: Haan

Sachin: Thanks,mujhpe bharosa karne ke liye ,I know humara honeymoon pe is tarah se aana tumhe odd lag raha hoga,kyunki jin halat mein humari shadi hui hai,us hisab se ...ye sab bahot ajib hai,mere liye itna hai toh tumhare liye bhi hoga ,tumne maa ke kehne par ye sab kiya main kaise tumhara karz ada karunga

Purvi: Karz waali baat nahi hai Sachin,jo kuchh hua,shayad humari kismat mein tha...

And he smiled

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

 **Sachin was ready for his meeting**

Purvi: Jaa rahe ho?

Sachin: Haan dekho tumhe ghumna ho toh kisi ko bata ke jaana aur haan please zyada door mat jaana aas paas ki jagah mein hi tehna,main aa jaunga toh hum saath chalenge

Purvi: Don't worry I'll be fine

 **Sachin smiled and left out for his meeting**

 **After sometime when he returned he was very much worried and he rushed to his room straight away he saw that Purvi wasn't there he came back to reception**

Sachin:Meri wife kahan hain ?

Receptionist: We don't know sir ,wo hume kuchh bata ke nahi gayi

Sachin: Accha kuchh puchha tha ?Kahan jaa sakti hain wo

Receptionist: Haan mam kisi paas ke market ka puchh rahi thi ..maine wahi bata diya

 **Sachin rushed out to the nearby market,where he saw groups of people lashing out ,people moving from here to there,and running from one place to other,some of the people burning the public property... It was again a riot that took place ...**

 **HERE ON THE OTHER SIDE**

 **Purvi was trying to hide and save herself but when she heard the cry of a little girl she came out to save her and started searching for her family people,she was successful in doing so,but it was her fortune that she was caught by a few people**

"Aye ladki naam bata apna "

Purvi: Mujhe jaane deejiye please,mere husband mera wait kar rahe honge please mujhe jaane deejiye

"Naam bata tabhi jaane denge"

Purvi: Please mujhe jaane deejiye please

And a siren of police vehicle was heard when the other person spoke up

"Main toh kehta hun,iska kaam tamam kar do,gala kaat do iska,police aa gayi aur isne apna chehra dekh liya hai,bata diya toh kahin ke nahi bachenge,waise bhi ye lagti nahi hai apne logon ki ..."

"Tu thik keh raha hai "

Purvi: Nahi...please mujhe jaane dijiye .Please main haath jodti hun...

 **But the devils didn't heard a word from her and he took the big knife and hit her on her neck and stabbed it in her stomach and ran away but meanwhile at the same time Sachin came to her and he was shocked and scared to see her wife in such condition,he immediately ran to her and picked her in her arms**

Sachin(teary): Purvi!Purvi...ye tumhe kya ho gaya Purvi

Purvi(smiled): Lag...ta...hai...bas..itna... saath tha huma...ra...

And she fainted...

Sachin: Purvi,Purvi utho...Purvi kya ho gaya tumhe

And he took her immediately to the hospital...

 **IN THE HOSPITAL**

 **Sachin was outside the emergency ward and the doctor came out**

Sachin: How is my wife?

Doctor: Thank god ki aap unhe samay pe lekar aa gaye agar 2 minute ki deri hoti toh shayad hum unhe kho dete,kyunki khoon kaafi beh chuka tha lekin aap fikar mat kijiye,wo thik hain,kuchh der mein hosh mein aa jayengi

AFTER SOMETIME

Purvi came back to consciousness and Sachin rushed inside the ward to see her ,he immediately hugged her

Sachin: Purvi!Tum thik ho na?

Purvi shook her head

Sachin:Kitna dar gaya tha main tumhe us haalat mein dekhke,tumhe kuchh ho jata toh...

Purvi: Ku..chh hua...toh...nahi naa...

Sachin:Tum wahan karne kya gayi thi,kuchh chahiye tha toh mujhse bol deti

Purvi: Main...wahan...sindoor... lene...gayi...thi...bhool gayi thi...rakhna

Sachin: Tum pagal ho Purvi?Sindoor lene ki kya zarurat thi, do char din sooni maang ke reh leti to kya ho jata?Aur chahiye tha toh mujhse keh deti main mangwa deta,khud jaane ki kya zarurat thi ?

Purvi: Sorry...

Sachin hugged her

Sachin: Phir kabhi aisa mat karna jab tumhe us halat mein dekha tha toh bahot dar gaya tha main...please aisa kuchh mat karna

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

 **Doctor had checked up Paakhi,and they advised her complete rest for 2-3 days .Sachin hugged her sister**

Sachin: I am sorry gudiya...I am sorry...tera bhai bahot bura hai na

Paakhi: Aisa kuchh nahi hai bhai..aap bahot acche ho

Sachin:,Nahi ,main bahot bura hun gudiya,maine tujhe daanta,apni gudiya ko daanta...I am really sorry ..maine us gudiya ko daata,jise maine kabhi unchi aawaz mein baat nahi ki

Paakhi: Bhai I'm o.k


	4. Har dhadkan ab bhi adhuri

**Doctor had checked up Paakhi,and they advised her complete rest for 2-3 days .Sachin hugged her sister**

Sachin: I am sorry gudiya...I am sorry...tera bhai bahot bura hai na

Paakhi: Aisa kuchh nahi hai bhai..aap bahot acche ho

Sachin:,Nahi ,main bahot bura hun gudiya,maine tujhe daanta,apni gudiya ko daanta...I am really sorry ..maine us gudiya ko daata,jise maine kabhi unchi aawaz mein baat nahi ki

Paakhi: Bhai I'm o.k

Sachin (while caressing her hairs): Tu aaram kar

Paakhi : Jee Bhai

Sachin(In mind): Tumhari wajah se sirf aur sirf tumhari wajah se Purvi aaj main jaanwar se battar ho gaya hun

 **He stepped towards a room just next Paakhi's room ...**

 **Everything was scattered ,nothing in its position ,the coloring box with colors lying on the floor the water colors,the crayons ,the drawing book everything on the floor ...He started picking those one by one also the small dolls in the doll house and the little dolls spread all over he smiled for the first time and picked them one by one and kept everything in it's position ,he also noticed a drawing and it said "Love you Papa "**

 **His eyes fell on the beautiful girl sleeping peacefully on the bed her smiled displayed the satisfaction on her face**

 **He moved to her and sat beside her caressing her hairs ,he noticed the frame in her hand,he slightly took it out of her arms that crossed the frame ,as he saw it ,he was again in anger,he left the frame and was about to go but the little fingers held him back and he noticed the cut on those little fingers**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Sachin: Offo! Tumhari ungliyan hain ya kuchh aur aise phas gayi hai anguthi nikalne ka naam hi nahi le rahi

Purvi :Tum ho na is ring ko nikalne wale

Sachin: Main is ring ko nikaalne nahi balki tumhari ungli ka size lene aaya tha

Purvi : Haan toh ab isey nikaalo na

 **He held her hand and was trying to remove the ring ,but it was fixed so tight that it didn't worked and he struggled to remove it ,he held it tightly and removed it at one go..**

Purvi: Aah !...

Sachin: I am so sorry

 **And he looked at her hand ,her finger had a cut on it**

Sachin: Purvi ...ye ye kya ho gaya tumhare haath ko...ye tumhari ungli toh ...

 **His eyes were restless And he noticed the blood oozing from her fingers ,he couldn't wait and he immediately placed his lips on the cut mark...**

 **Tears that rolled by his eyes,although he didn't knew the reason ...the pain of her finger was felt by him in his heart,with the other hand she wiped out his tears ,one of her hand was on his cheek ,for the first time they felt being connected their eyes were connected ,their heartbeats were faster .He brought the Cotton and the antiseptic to clean it .He took some liquid in the cotton and placed it on her finger but she immediately closed her eyes when she felt it .He could notice her breathing deep ,He brought his face near hers ,she could easily smell his essence ,that made her breath more deeper, they were so close to each other that one more step and their lips could have met...**

 **He heard the voice of some footsteps and moved behind**

Sachin : Ye bandage apni ungli pe laga lena main chalta hun...

Saying this he went from there

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

 **Fair colored,big dark eyes, lips as if petals of roses were dipped in water,brown curly hairs,cheeks as if they were glowing red grains of pomegranate...She woke up,he was about to when the 3 years old girl woke up and held his hand**

"Mat jao na Papa" she held his hand and said very innocently,but he jerked her hand and went away from there

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **Paakhi was running behind the small little Princess**

Paakhi: Nishi,Nishi beta khaana kha lo

Nishi: Nahi bua Nahi main nahi khaungi

Paakhi: Beta itna pareshan nahi karte chalo jaldi se kuchh toh kha lo aapne kal se kuchh nahi khaya hai

Nishi: Nahi bua jab tak Papa meri baat nahi sunte main nahi khaungi

And she again started running ...and Paakhi was running after her

Paakhi:Nishi bete

And while running Nishi collided with Sachin

Sachin: Ye sab kya hai Nishi ?

 **These words were said by him in anger and he jerked her backwards**

Nishi: Sorry Papa

Sachin: What Sorry dekhke nahi chal sakti aur Paakhi ye khana leke kyun bhaag rahi ho tum iske piche ,isey khana hai toh khaaye ,na khana ho toh baithi rahe bhookhe

Paakhi(grabbing Nishi's shoulder): Sun liya Nishi kaha tha ba maine tumse ki tumhare papa ko tumhari koi fikar nahi hai wo tumhari koi baat nahi sunenge isliye zid chhodo aur chup chap khaane lag jao

Nishi: Nahi main nahi khaungi jab tak papa nahi sunte main nahi khaungi

Paakhi: Nishi beta zid mat karo ,tumhare papa ko koi fikar nahi hai par mujhe toh hai na isliye please khana kha lo bete

Sachin couldn't further resist her words

Sachin:Kya chahiye isey

Paakhi: Rehne deejiye bhai aap nahi de paayenge

Sachin: Kya chiz hai bataogi tum

Paakhi: Nahi bhai maine kaha na awp rehne deejiye aap nahi kar payenge

Sachin: Accha zara main bhi toh sunu ki wo aisi kaunsi chiz hai jo Sachin Singhania apni beti ko nahi de sakta

Paakhi: Waqt chahiye isey aapka de sakte hain aap ?Pyaar chahiye isey aapka ...de paayenge aap ?

He was left mum

Paakhi: Dekha chup reh gaye na aap,Maine kaha tha na Nishi tere papa ko teri koi fikar nahi hai,arey jisne teri taraf palatke ek baar bhi 3 saalon mein nahi dekha wo teri zid maanega ?main chalungi beta tere saath aaj shopping,ice cream jahan tu chaahe, bas khaana kha le

Nishi: Nahi main nahi khaaungi

Sachin started moving from there,and Paakhi as usual sat down to Nishi and was trying to convince her but she didn't agree ,Sachin turned back

Sachin: Nishi khana jaldi khatam karo main gaadi mein intezar kar raha hun

And a smile erupted on Nishi's face

* * *

 **IN THE EVENING**

 **Sachin ,Paakhi and Nishi had finished shopping this was for the first time that after such a long time,Paakhi had seen Sachin and Nishi together smiling and Sachin was carrying her in his arms,he forgot all the sour memories in his mind while playing with her and they spent a quality time**

 **After shopping ,they were in the car when . ..**

Nishi: Papa...Gaadi rukwao na

Sachin: Arey kya hua ?

Nishi: Papa wo Ice cream

Sachin: Arey beta hum kisi acche se shop se ice cream lenge o.k ?

Nishi:Nahi Papa wahi shop se ice cream leni hai

Sachin: O.k O.k

And he made the driver stop the car

Three of them stepped out of the car

Sachin: Nishi babu kaunsa flavor khaoge aap ?

Nishi: Chocolate

Sachin: Chocolate... abhi leke aata hun main hmm...aap yahin ruko and he crossed the road and went to the ice cream parlour whereas Paakhi got a phone call

Paakhi: Nishi,yahin rukna o.k main abhi aati hun kahin mat jana o.k

Nishi: O.k

 **And she went aside to attend the saw something sparkling on the road and she moved to pick it up a car was rushing towards her,the car could have hit her but immediately she was saved by a pair of arms that crossed and completely covered her saved her...It was none other than Purvi**

Purvi: Beta aap thik toh ho na aapko kuchh hua toh nahi...

Nishi: Mumma...

She said with a smile and hugged her back

Purvi: Mumma?...

But before she could ask further a hand pulled her back and separated both of them

Sachin: Kya kar rahi ho tum yahan ?Mana kiya tha na kahin jaane ke liye

Purvi: Sachin... tum...matlab ye meri beti Nishi...

And tears rolled by her eyes and she tried to hug Nishi back

Nishi: Haan Mumma

But Sachin Jerked her back And picked up Nishi

Purvi: Sachin ek baar please ek baar please mujhe us se baat karne do please usey gale lagane do please Sachin

Sachin: Don't you dare touch my daughter...Chalo Nishi...

Paakhi noticed all this and she sat into the car

Purvi's hands were still holding Nishi's hand

Purvi: Nishi beta ...

Nishi: Maa...Maa...

But Sachin didn't even hear a word nor did he listen to her cries and noticed the pain in her eyes

Purvi: Nishi...Nishi...meri bacchi...ek baar mujhe meri bacchi se milne do sirf ek baar...

* * *

 **AT SACHIN'S RESIDENCE**

Nishi: Papa mujhey Mumma se milna hai,Papa mujhey mumma se milne do na Papa ,Papa...

and hearing those words Sachin threw the bottle that he was already drinking

Sachin: She is not your mother do you get this ?

And with this ahe was silent

Sachin: Mar chuki hai tumhari maa samajh aayi tumhe,wo aurat tumhari maa nahi hai ye baat samajh kyun nahi aati tumhe,Maa chahiye na ...(pointing his finger towards Paakhi), wahi tumhari maa hai, ye baat tum apne dimag me jitni acchi tarah bitha lo utna accha hoga ,agar ek baar aur ,ek baar aur tumne us aurat ko apni maa kaha na toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga samjhi tum

And with this he picked another bottle of alcohol and moved towards his room

* * *

 **OTHER SIDE**

 **Purvi was moving on the footpath the face of her daughter was rolling in front of her eyes when she saw a lady sitting on the footpath and sewing 'the mangalsutra' to be sold**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Purvi was moving by the park when she collided with Sachin**

Purvi: Tum?...

And she immediately turned and was about to go

Sachin: Purvi meri baat toh suno

Purvi : Mujhey tumhari koi baat nahi sunni Sachin

Sachin: Purvi please ek baar mujhe apni baat kehne ka mauka toh do

Purvi: Maine kaha na mujhe kuchh nahi sunna

Sachin: Dekho jo hua uske baad main jaanta hun tum meri shakal tak dekhna pasand nahi karogi lekin ek baar meri khaatir sirf ek baar ,humari dosti ke khatir sirf ek baar mujhey kehne ka mauka do Purvi

Purvi: Dosti layak kuchh bacha kahan hai humare bich

Sachin: Main jaanta hun Purvi lekin dost na sahi sirf ek insaan samjh sakti ho tum mujhe

Purvi(kept moving): Mujhey kisi ko kuchh nahi samajhna

Sachin held her hand stiff

Sachin: Purvi please ek baar,ek baar mujhse baat karo

And they sat on the bench of the park

Sachin: Dekho Purvi jo kuchh hua uske baad main jaanta hun ki mera chehra dekhna toh door ,tumhe toh mera naam sunna ya mera zikra hona bhi tumhae gawara nahi hoga lekin Purvi sirf ek baar khuli ankhon se meri aankhon mein jhaank kar dekho,kya tumhara dost aisi ochhi harkat kar sakta hai

She turned her face aside

Sachin: Dekho Purvi muh pher lene se kuchh nahi hoga,kahin na kahin tumhara dil ye jaanta hai ki tumhara itna purana doat tumhare saath aisi giri hui harkat karne ka soch bhi nahi sakta,phir kyun tum is tarah se...Dekho Purvi jo kuchh hua uska shikaar sirf tumnahi main bhi hua hun,kya pata hum dono ko target karne ka ye kisi ka trap ho...

But she moved her face on other side .Sachin Cubbed her face and made her look towards him

Sachin: Purvi tumhe itne saalon ki dosti ka waasta meri aankhon mein dekhke kaho,kya tumhe meri aankhon mein kisi bhi tarah ka lust nazar aata hai ?Kya tumhe mere andar koi vaishyi darinda nazar aata hai,kya tumhe ye lagta hai ki main tumhe us nigaah se dekhta hun agar tumhe aisa lagta hai toh mujhe jo saza tum dogi wo sab manzoor hai

Purvi looked into his eyes and found the serenity in his eyes tears rolled down her cheeks and she immediately hugged Sachin

Purvi: I am Sorry Sachin... lekin wo sab dekhke maine pata nahi kya kya soch liya tha...Par main...

Sachin: Sh...!... kuchh mat kaho...I can understand...

 ** _Ik aur badhne lage jo_**  
 ** _Ik dor bandhne lage jo_**  
 ** _Ik shor karne lage jo_**  
 ** _Do dil_**  
 ** _Ik chaal chalne lage jab_**  
 ** _Ik dhaal dhalne lage jab_**  
 ** _Ik thaal chakhne lage jab_**  
 ** _Do dil_**

 ** _Judne lage lage do dilon ke jab kinare_**  
 ** _Udne lage_**

 ** _Ishaqzaade..._**

 _Sachvi seperated_

Purvi: Lekin Sachin is sab se ab hum niklenge kaise

Sachin: Uska bhi hal hai mere paas

Purvi: Kaisa hal

Sachin placed both his hands with closed palms in front of her

Purvi:Ye kya hai

Sachin: In dono mein se koi ek haath chuno

Purvi: ye koi khel nahi hai Sachin

Sachin: Purvi chuno toh

Purvi touched on of his hands

Sachin opened it

And Purvi found a mangalsutra in his hand

Purvi: Mangalsutra ?

Sachin: Will you marry me ?

Purvi: Shadi khel mazak nahi hota Sachin jo ekhaath chunne par iska faisla kiya jaaye

Sachin: Pehli seedhi humare gunehgaar tak pahonchne ki pehli seedhi hai ye ...ab batao ...Will you marry me?

Purvi: Yes !

And they hugged each other

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **Purvi went to a company in search of the job and she was called for the interview,but when she saw the interviewer saw her she was moved and the interviewer was in tears seeing her**

"Purvi " he said and Purvi immediately hugged him

Purvi: Varun tum?

Varun: Mujhe toh umeed nahi thi ki us din ke baad tu mujhe kahin milegi bhi

Both of them sat on the couch

Varun: Purvi accha laga tujhe yahan dekhke,bata kaise madat karun main teri,tu yahan interview dene aayi thi ?

Purvi: Haan...Varun..par mainnahi chahti ki mere aanchal pe lage daag tere daaman ko chhuyen isliye ab chalti hun

With this she got up but...

Varun: Ruk ja Purvi... Purvi please...do minute ruk jaa ...

And she stopped


	5. Dard hi Dard hai Darmiyan

Purvi: Haan...Varun..par main nahi chahti ki mere aanchal pe lage daag tere daaman ko chhuyen isliye ab chalti hun

With this she got up but...

Varun: Ruk ja Purvi... Purvi please...do minute ruk jaa ...

And she stopped

Varun : Purvi jo kuchh hua usey na tu badal sakti hai na hi main badal sakta hun lekin main teri kuchh madat karna chahta hun...Main tujhe is company mein job dena chahta hun Purvi

Purvi: Tere already bahot ehsaan hain mujhpe Varun

Varun: Please Purvi ye main isliye nahi kar raha kyunki hum dost hain balki isliye kyunki tum is kaabil ho...please accept this appointment letter

Purvi: Nahi Varun it's o.k

Varun: Purvi please

Purvi: O.k

Varun: Toh kal se join kar lena

Purvi: Yes sir

Varun smiled

* * *

 **IN THE EVENING**

 **Nishi's face appeared before Purvi's couldn't handle her emotions,she went outside the house and started walking,she was on the beach side She couldn't control her emotions .She did not see anything but while walking she collided with a person**

"Purvi tum"

 **but Purvi tried to ignore him and started walking**

"Purvi please ruko mujhe tumse kuchh baat karni hai "

 **Purvi still didn't listen and kept walking but he held her hand and tried to stop her**

"Purvi,please ek baar meri baat toh suno "

Purvi: Kuchh nahi sunna hai mujhe Manav

Manav: Purvi please ek mauka toh do mujhe apni baat rakhne ka ,dekho jo kuchh humara past tha wo sirf bachpana tha please usey bhool jao ek mauka do mujhe please Purvi mujhe maaf kar do

Purvi: Mauka?Kaisa Mauka...Please mujhse door raho Manav ,mujhe akela chhod do please mujhe tumhari koi baat nahi sunni,Kya baat sunu tumhari tum jaante ho aaj jo kuchh mere saath ho raha jo kuchh main hun uski asli wajah sirf tum ho ye ZEHER meri zindagi mein tumne ghola hai Manav tumhari aur sirf tumhari wajah se meri zindagi narg se battar ho gayi hai aaj is haalat mein main sirf aur sirf tumhari wajah se hun ,tumhe pata hai tumhari wajah se logon ne mujhe badnaam kar rakha hai,main apni beti ka muh nahi dekh paati,janam lete hi usey Sachin meri aankhon ke saamne se le gaya,paida hone par apni hi beti ka chehra nahi dekha maine sirf aur sirf tumhari wajah se, Mera apna pati mujhpe vishwas nahi karta sirf aur sirf tumhari wajah se .I seriously hate you Manav from core of the bottom of my heart I hate you

 **And she moved from there while Manav was following was in a club and she sat near the bar counter and ordered for a Vodka ...Manav was looking at her from a distance**

 **And then someone's voice was heard who was sitting next to her**

"Yeh udaasi yeh thakan band kamre ki ghutan  
dil me kya hone laga dard hai yaa ke chubhan  
aaj bhi mujhse kahi aag seene me hai dabi"

When Purvi turned she saw it was Sachin

Sachin: Aap aaye aur mehkhaane mehek uthey

Purvi started at him

Sachin: Aaj tum yahan kya baat hai jo hume dete they nasihat ki sharab se door raho ye sharab ka nasha hai ya usi ki kismat jo usey yahan le aayi

Purvi kept silent and didn't answered him...Manav who was standing a bit apart came to her

Manav: Purvi chalo yahan se tumhe koi zarurat nahi hai is aadmi ki betuki baatein sunne ki

Sachin : Accha apne aashiq ko bhi saath layi ho

Purvi: You just stay out of this Manav,this is my personal matter

Manav: Purvi main toh bas

Purvi:Shut up

Sachin: Arey ab mere saamne natak kyu kar rahi ho jo karne aayi ho wo karo common continue your romance

And suddenly a girl came over there and hugged Sachin

"Ofoo darling what are you doing here oh please chalo yahan se"

Sachin held her waist

Sachin: Just wait over there i'm coming within few minutes sweetheart (and he kissed her cheeks)

Purvi:Mujhpe toh tumne ilzaam laga diya ki main bewafa hun,jo tum kar rahe ho kya wo sahi hai ? kuchh toh sharam karo

Sachin: Kya zamana aa gaya hai ab besharam log hume sharam ka paath padhayenge

He came near her and held her arms and tightened his grip on it

Manav interrupted

Manav: Leave her hand got dammit

Sachin: Suna nahi abhi abhi teri mehbooba ne kya kaha ye humara neeji maamla hai aur tu is se door reh samjha...

And he pushed him aside and then pinned Purvi to the bar counter

Sachin(in her ears): Maine kaha na ki ye toh kuchh bhi nahi ,tumhari zindagi ko main itna battar bana dunga ki tumhe khud ke zinda rehne par bhi afsos hoga

And he left he pushed her away on

the counter and threw the bottle on the counter and with the lighter he lit the alcohol ,and her hand caught the fire

Purvi: Aauch!

Manav: Purvi !

And he held her back

Manav: How dare he did this to you

Purvi: Ye chhot toh kuchh bhi nahi hai jo zakhm usne mujhe diye hain wo kabhi nahi bharenge

Manav: Purvi chalo main tumhe ghar chhod dun

Purvi: Koi zarurat nahi hai,tum pehle hi meri zindagi ko battar bana chuke ho aur ehsaan mat karo mujhpe,mujhe mere haal pe chhod do please

And she left from the place

Purvi was traveling back she was in the taxi,tears rolled by her eyes She closed her eyes

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Sachvi were in a party and it was thrown by Sachin,it was his success party**

 **Purvi had no mood to come into the party but still she came downstairs she was beautifuly dressed in a black silk sari .**

 **Sachin came near her and she turned her face,Sachin kept his hand on her waist,she was surprised by his act**

Sachin: Jis ladki ki kamar par Sachin Singhania ka haath rehta hai us ladki ke chehre par noor aur hothon par muskaan hoti hai so smile Biwi

Purvi stared at him

Sachin: Ladies and gentleman we are very thankful to have you here ...Aap sab ne yahan aakar humari khushiyon mein chaar chaand laga diye hain...Aap sab ye sochke aaye hain ki aaj meri success ka hum yahan jashna mana rahein hain lekin aaj ke is jashna ki do wajah hain ek meri tarakki aur dusri us tarrakki ki wajah meri biwi...Aaj usi wajah ka janamdin hai meri khoobsurat biwi ka aaj janamdin hai...so i would request my beautiful wife to please have a dsnce with me

He extended his hand towards her

She was in tears she never expected such a lovable behavior from his husband who had been so rude to her these days ... she gave her hand to him

 _Do lafz ki hai_  
 _Baat ek hi hai_  
 _Kyun darmiyaan phir ruki ruki_  
 _Keh bhi naa paayein_  
 _Reh bhi na paayein_  
 _Kyun bewajah hai, ye bebasi_  
 _Tum mein hum hain_  
 _Hum mein tum ho_  
 _Tum se hum hain_  
 _Hum se tum ho_  
 _Kismaton se milte hain do dil yahaan_

 _Har kisi ko nahi milta_  
 _Yahan pyar zindagi mein_

 _Khush-naseeb hain hum_  
 _Jinko hai mili_  
 _Ye bahaar zindagi mein_  
 _Har kisi ko nahi milta_  
 _Yahaan pyar zindagi mein_

 **AFTER THE PARTY**

 **Purvi was still in her thoughts**

 **Purvi came from behind and gave a tight hug to Sachin ,Sachin immediately jerked her back**

Purvi : Sachin!

Sachin: Kya Sachin,abhi abhi jo maine acting ki kahin tumne usey pyaar vyaar toh nahi samajh liya na agar aisa kuchh hai toh apni galatfahmi door kar lo ...

Purvi: Ye kya keh rahe ho tum Sachin

Sachin held her arm tightly and pinned her to the wall

Sachin: Tumhe kya laga Purvi jo tumne kiya hai usey main aasani se bhula dunga aur tumhe maaf kar doonga haan...

 **He tightened his grip on her**

 **... the candles that were aside him he dropped them away, even the curtains catched the fire but he was least carefull**

 **Sachin: Jo tumne** kiya hai na Purvi uski saza toh ab milegi tumhe...Zabardasti apna haq jatana kise kehte hain ye ab pata chalega tumhe

Purvi: Nahi Sachin please aisa kuchh mat karo

Sachin: Shayad tum bhool rahi ho tum mera pyaar nahi junoon ho

and slightly a smile appeared on his face . ...

Purvi was confused

Sachin:Tum dar gayi thi na ki kahi wahi purana Sachin wapas toh nahi aa gaya

And he started laughing

Purvi: Sachin!...

He just looked at the curtains and threw water on the curtains...

Sachin: Purvi,wo baat toh main kabka bhool chuka,

He came near her

Sachin:Lekin saza toh tumhe milegi

Purvi : Kaisi saza

Sachin came near her and pinned her to the wall and held both her hands ,he started kissing her neck

 _Aaj phir tumpe pyaar aaya hai_

 _Aaj phir tumpe pyaar aaya hai_

 _Behad aur beshumaar aaya ha_ i

 **She was melting in his warmth,she closed her eyes and felt his deep breaths,His wet lips on hers**

 _Aaj phir tumpe pyaar aaya hai_

 _Aaj phir tumpe pyaar aaya hai_

 _Behad aur beshumaar aaya hai_

 **He picked her in his arms and took her to his room,he unbuttoned her blouse and unwrapped her sari he was deeply kissing her and she moaned**

 _Toote toh toote teri baahon mein aise_

 _jaise shaakhon se patte behaya_

 _Bikhre tujhise aur simte tujhime_

 _Tu hi mera sab le gaya_

 _Na fikar Na sharam na lihaaz Ek baar aaya_

 _Phir zarre zarre mein deedaar aaya hai_

 _Phir zarre zarre mein deedaar aaya hai_

 _Behad aur beshumar aaya hai_

They spent their night love making

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **Purvi got up and saw Sachin besides the dressing table She immediately got up and hugged him from behind ,Sachin immediately jerked him**

Purvi: Sachin aaj main tumhari ek nautanki nahi dekhungi

Sachin smiled

Sachin:Ye koi nautanki nahi hai ,maine kaha tha na Purvi ki jo chiz mujhe paani hoti hai main usey paake hi rehta hun ...

He turned

Sachin: Aur tumhara jism paana meri zid nahi junoon hai biwi..

She was just shocked by his words

Purvi: Ye tum kya keh rahe ho Sachin

Sachin: Thik keh raha hun ,maaf toh maine ab bhi nahi kiya hai tumhe lekin tumhe pyaar se nahi balki Apne dil mein pal rahi nafrat se jism paaya hai tumhara aur tum bewakoof ye samajjti rahi ki ye sab pyaar hai...Ye tunhari saza ki shuruat hai Purvi ...ek ek karke tumhari itni battar haalat karunga ki apni zindagi ko kosogi tum...

And he immediately left

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

Both of them were at different places and had tears,they remembered their past

SACHIN SIDE

Sachin was in his car and he remembered

* * *

FLASHBACK

Purvi : Sachin please stop it dekho mat karo ye sab mujhe bilkul nahi pasand

Sachin: Purvi meri jan thodi si Brandy hai that's it aur fir itni sardi mein itna sa toh ...

Purvi: Nahi Sachin please main nahi piyungi

Sachin:Zara si thodi si

Purvi: Bilkul nahi

And Sachin held her hand and she was on his lap

Sachin:Hum tum chori se bandhe ik dori se jaiyo kahan aye huzoor

And he made her drink was about to make a face but when she tasted it

Purvi:Ye toh chocolate syrup hai,ye

And Sachin started laughing

Purvi: Matlab tum...

Sachin pulled her towards himself

Sachin: Arey baba main apni pyaari si khoobsurat biwi ka dharam bhrasht thodi karunga

Purvi smiled and hugged him and he kissed on her forehead

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

 **Purvi stopped the taxi at a place and started walking alone but unaware of the fact that she was on a road...**

 **Suddenly a truck which was heading towards her pushed her and she was on the other side,her head stuck on the road,blood oozing through her head...she was unconscious,her eyes closed..**

 **Many people gathered around her but none stopped,none did looked at her,none dared to pick her up and take her to the hospital**

 **It was destined for someone else...**

 **Suddenly a car stopped ...**

"Driver ye itna traffic kyun laga hai"

Driver: Sahab lagata hai kisi ka accident hua hai

And the person stepped out of the car he moved through the public to see the person

"Arey hatiye aap log"

As he saw her in the middle of the road in that condition he stopped and immediately walked up to her,he held her and

"Purvi,Purvi... ye ye tumhe kya ...main tumhe kuchh nahi hone dunga kuchh bhi nahi"

And he picked her in his arms and took her along with him

"Arey jaldi se hospital chalo" he sat along with her into the car...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chahun Main Ya naa

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers and here is the next chapter**

* * *

"Arey hatiye aap log"

As he saw her in the middle of the road in that condition he stopped and immediately walked up to her,he held her and

"Purvi,Purvi... ye ye tumhe kya ...main tumhe kuchh nahi hone dunga kuchh bhi nahi"

And he picked her in his arms and took her along with him

"Arey jaldi se hospital chalo" he sat along with her into the car...He held her hand and started rubbing them

"Purvi !Purvi ...aankhein kholo Purvi tumhe kuchh nahi hoga kuchh nahi hoga Purvi aankhein kholo Purvi... Aankhein kholo aankhein band mat karna,meri taraf dekho yahan dekho main, main **TUMHARA SACHIN"**

 **Sachin was in tears when he saw Purvi in that condition and blood oozing through her head,scars on her hand and feet he forgot the past moments the only thing he had in his mind was her face and eyes**

Sachin: Purvi apna hausla mat khona,aankhein khuli rakho...

But Purvi opened her eyes for a while she saw Sachin's worried face for a while but again was unconscious .

* * *

 **IN THE HOSPITAL**

 **She was being brought on the stretcher...Sachin was holding her hand but the doctor stopped him from entering the O.T.**

 **AFTER SOME TIME**

 **The doctor came outside and Sachin got up**

Sachin: Purvi kaisi hai Doctor ?

Doctor: Khoon kaafi beh chuka hai aur chot direct sar pe lagi hai aise me operation karna hoga

Sachin: Haan toh kijiye na doctor sahab

Doctor: Aise me agar operation successful nahi hua toh unki jaan jaane ke chances hain

Sachin was broken down by his words he sat on the bench

Doctor : Bataiye Mr Sachin kya hum ye operation karein

Sachin: Kuchh bhi kijiye Doctor lekin please **Meri Purvi** ko bachane ki jo mumkin koshish ho kijiye

Doctor: Thik hai toh hum operation ki taiyyari karte hain aap ye papers sign kar dijiye

Sachin signs the papers...

 **Sachin was very much disappointed,he remembered his behavior with Purvi,he remembered the tears that were in Purvi's eyes due to him, he remembered his words...every single moment reminded him his mistakes...He was not in his 's crying face always stood before him...**

* * *

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

 **Doctor came out of the O.T .Sachin stood before him**

Doctor: Operation was successful.. kuchh der baad unhe hoah aa jayega

Sachin: Main usey

Doctor: Aap chahein toh unhe dekh sakte hain ...

 **Sachin immediately went inside... drops of tears were falling by his moved his hands through her hairs he kissed on her head ...He was feeling guilty for what he did...**

 **Slowly and slightly she opened her eyes and when she saw Sachin in tears she wanted to speak...but Sachin wiped his tears and the Doctor entered ...Sachin moved aside...Doctor checked her**

Doctor: Now she is recovering kuchh dino mein inhe discharge mil jayega

And he left from there ...Sachin looked back at Purvi and was about to leave but he couldn't handle his removed the mask from her face

Purvi: Taqleef ho rahi hai ?

Sachin turned

Purvi: Mujhe taqleef mein dekhkar taqleef ho rahi hai tumhe

Sachin: Mujhe koi farak nahi padta tumhari taqleef se

And he turned again and was about to leave

Purvi: Aur ye aansu ?Kya ye yunhi aa gaye ?

Sachin kept silent

Purvi: Kis se jhooth bol rahe ho mujhse ya khud se main bhi jaanti hun ki chaahe hum dono ke bich jo kuchh hua uske bawjood tum mujhe ab bhi chaahte ho

Sachin: Ye galatfehmi nikal do apne dil se ...mujhe tumhare jeene marne se koi farak nahi padta

Purvi:Toh kyun laaye tum mujhe yahan wahin mar jaane dete mujhe kyunki farak toh tumhe padta nahi toh kyun laaye mujhe yahan...jaise aur kisine dhyaan nahi diya waise tum bhi na dete marta chhod dete mujhe us sadak par

Sachin: Insaaniyat ke naate tumhe yahan lekar aaya tumhari jagah koi aur hota toh bhi main yahi karta

Purvi: Mujhe taqleef dete waqt,chhot pahonchaate waqt kahan chali jaati hai tumhari insaaniyat Sachin... batao...

Sachin was silent

Purvi: Sach toh ye hai ki...haannnhhh(she started taking deep breaths as she wasn't able to breath

Sachin turned and saw Purvi deeply breathing...

Sachin: Purvi!

He came near her and put the oxygen mask on her nose and mouth...She was deeply breathing

Sachin(caressing her hairs): Kuchh nahi hoga Purvi tumhe kuchh bhi nahi...

And he called the doctor

Doctors were again treating her and they asked Sachin to leave the O.T

After sometime they came outside

Sachin: Kaisi hai Purvi Doctor

Doctor: Wo thik hain lekin oxygen ki kami ki wajah se shayad aisa ho gaya hoga...

Sachin: Wo jaldi thik toh ho jayegi na

Doctor: Haan haan she will be fine

and he left saying this .Sachin looked at her from the window pane and she could also see him

 _Ho.. sun saathiya maahiya_  
 _Barsa de ishqa ki syahiyaan_  
 _Rang jaaun, rang rang jaaun ri, haari main_

 _Tujhpe main jhar jhar jhar jaaun_  
 _Hoon piya bas teri main_  
 _Ho chhu le toh khari main_  
 _(Toh khari main khari main...)_

 _Ho.. sun saathiya maahiya_  
 _Barsa de ishqa ki syahiyaan_

* * *

 **AFTER SOME DAYS**

 **Purvi was alright and she was home was reaching the office it was her first day**

 **IN THE OFFICE**

 **She entered the lift and the doors were about to shut when someone fixed his hand to open the doors**

 **She looked at him and it was Sachin... Both of them were surprised to see each other but didn't speak suddenly the lift stopped and Purvi was about to fall with the jerk but Sachin held her ...**

 _Main ret si, boond ka zariya tu_  
 _Paa ke tujhe bheeg jaaun re_  
 _Main ret si, boond ka zariya tu_  
 _Paa ke tujhe bheeg jaaun ri_

 _Tar jaaun tar tar jaaun_  
 _Dariya ye tar jaaun jee_  
 _Ishq ye paake main tera_  
 _Nikhar jaaun ri..._

 _Piya bas teri main_  
 _Ho.. chhu le toh khari main_  
 _toh khari main khari main..._

 _Ho.. sun saathiya maahiya_  
 _Barsa de ishqa ki syahiyaan_

 **The lift suddenly opened and both of them come out of the trance and they entered the same floor but when Purvi entered the same office .He got confused he saw her outside his partner's cabin and after sometime she entered the cabin Sachin too entered his cabin**

Sachin: What the hell is this Vansh ye ladki yahan kya kar rahi hai ?aur tum...tumhari himmat kaise hui mere office mein kadam rakhne ki

Vansh: Sachin!Sachin calm down...please calm down aur Purvi tum please bahar mera wait karo please

And Purvi left the cabin

Sachin: Ye sab kya hai ye ladki yahan kya kar rahi hai Vansh

Vansh: Tujhe audit ke liye koi chahiye tha na toh Purvi wahi ...

Sachin: Vansh tujhe pata hai na how much I hate the girl fir bhi tune is ladki ko kaam pe rakha kyun ?Aur pure Mumbai mein iske alava aur koi mila nahi tujhe

Vansh: Dekh Sachin Is kaam ke liye Purvi se behtar koi nahi hai aur ye tu janta hai..hai na...aur vaise bhi ye sirf tab tak hai yahan jab tak iska hume koi replacement nahi milta uske baad tu chaahe toh khud isey hata dena lekin abhi company ke liye...please mere bhai maan jaa

Sachin: Jitni jaldi ho iska replacement dhoondh main isey apni aankhon ke saamne bilkul bardasht nahi kar sakta

Vansh: Thik hai main replacement dhundhta hun jitni jaldi ho sake dhundhta hun

And Sachin left his cabin and went to his room while on other side

Purvi(on Phone): Ye tumne mujhe kis office mein bheja hai Varun tum jaante ho ki is aadmi se main kitna nafrat karti hun fir

Varun: Purvi Purvi ! please calm down...dekho Purvi jab tak mujhe tumhare layak koi aur job nahi milti tum wahan kaam kar lo dekho jaise hi mujhe tumhare layak koi job dikhta hai main khud kahunga tumhe resign karne ke liye lekin please...abhi ke liye ...

Purvi: Thik hai thanks...

* * *

 **Sachin calls Purvi in his cabin Purvi knocks the door**

Sachin: Come in

Purvi :Tumne mujhe bulaya

Sachin: Aap...Ms Purvi Aacharya Aap kehke bulayengi toh zyada behtar hoga ye mat bhooliye ki main aapka boss hun aur aap meri employe

Purvi: Sir!

Sachin: Ms Aacharya ye jo desk pe teen files hain inhe dekh leejiye

Purvi: Sir !

And she was about go when the glass of water fell ...

Sachin: Ye kya kiya aapne Ms Aacharya...

Purvi: I am so sorry

and she was about to clean when Sachin held her hand

Sachin : Ms Aacharya Fumble karne ki aadat gayi nahi abhi tak

Purvi: Kuchh aadatein badalni nahi chahiye...

And she turned to leave

Sachin: Ms Aacharya ek minute..l

Purvi stopped

Sachin: Ms Aacharya... ye kuchh hisaab ka bhi kaam hai isey bhi dekh lijiye waise bhi hisaab ki badi pakki hain aap

Purvi: Hisaab ke toh aap bhi bahot pakke hain toh khud kyun nahi kiya aapne khair aap boss hain laiye

And she took the files and papers and left the room

* * *

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

 **Purvi did the work and took the files back and was about to enter Sachin's room when...**

Sachin: Tumhare jo man mein aaye wo karo main kisi se nahi darta samjhe tum main gawahi dene jaunga aur zaroor jaunga samjhe ...Don't you ever call me back

Purvi(thinking): Iska matlab Sachin ko koi dhamki de raha hai aur ye kis gawahi ki baat kar rahe hain Sachin...

* * *

 **IN THE NIGHT**

 **Only Sachvi were left in the office and Purvi was just about to go while Sachin was still working...Purvi got up and Sachin came out of the cabin and suddenly all the lights switched off**

Sachin: Ye light kaise chali gayi ...Gangaram(A servant)...Gangaram...

But no one was there

Purvi started searching for the candles but she couldn't see anything .Sachin came near him and lit the lighter

Purvi started searching for candles under her desk and some other ...but suddenly she saw someone near the window

Purvi: Sachin!

Sachin: Kya?

Purvi: Wo wahan...

But when she pointed towards the window there was no one

Sachin: Kya

But Purvi shaked her head...She was going to another desk to get the candle ...but suddenly her feet slipped and she was about to fall when Sachin held her by her back

Tu hi ye mujhko bata de  
Chahun main ya naa  
Apne tu dil ka pata de  
Chahun main ya naa

 **Both of them came out of the trance ...and then suddenly she saw someone pointing gun to Sachin and she pushed him**

Sachin: Kaun hai...Kaun hai wahan

 **and suddenly the lights were on...Purvi saw his arm bleeding**

Purvi: Tumhare haath se toh khoon aa raha hai hey bhagwaan...Gangaram!

And Gangaram came upstairs

Gangaram: Ji madam ji...

Purvi: Gangaram kahan mar gaye they kabse aawaaz de rahe they hum tumhe

Gangaram: Madam main toh wo light chali gayi thi usey dekhne gaya tha...arey sahab aapke kandhe se ye khoon

Purvi: Khade khade mera muh kya dekh rahe ho Gangaram jao jaake first aid le aao jao

Gangaram: Ji madam ji

And he brought the first-aid and went away ,Purvi took the cotton and disinfectant,she held Sachin's arm...But

Sachin: Main khud kar lunga

But Purvi held her grip on his arm tightly

Purvi: Tumhe koi farak pade na pade lekin mujhe ab bhi farak padta hai

And she started healing him...Tears fell by her eyes and he looked at her face

 ** _Itna bata doon tujhko_**

 ** _Chaahat pe apni mujhko_**  
 ** _Yun toh nahi ikhtiyaar_**  
 ** _Phir bhi yeh socha dil ne_**  
 ** _Ab jo laga hoon milne_**  
 ** _Poochhu tujhe ek baar_**

 **Once Sachin was healed Purvi turns and tries to walk away ...but before leaving**

Purvi: Sachin

Sachin: Haan...

Purvi: Sachin please ho sake toh jo bhi gawahi tum dene jaa rahe ho...usey...

Sachin turned and

Sachin: Wo gawahi toh main deke rahunga Purvi...nyaay se badhkar meri jaan nahi hai...

Purvi: Lekin tumhare saath aur bhi log mera matlab...Paakhi,Nishi...

Sachin: Aur tum...

 ** _Tu hi ye mujhko bata de_**  
 ** _Chahun main ya naa_**  
 ** _Apne tu dil ka pata de_**  
 ** _Chahun main ya naa_**

 **But Purvi left out without saying a word**

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **Purvi got a phone call and he immediately left for the office .**

 **Here on other side Sachin was on his way to the court and immediately he got a call on his cell**

Sachin: Hello...

"Hello Hi...karne ke liye phone nahi kiya hai agar apni biwi aur bacchi ki jaan bachana chaahte ho toh aaj court me gawahi dene mat jana...court ka time khatam hone ke baad hum tumhare biwi bacchi ko sahi salamat chhod denge lekin agar tum court aaye toh dono ki laash bhi nahi milegi tumhe samjhe ..."

Sachin: Dekh..meri biwi aur bacche ko kuchh hua toh...hello hello...damn!...(the phone was cut )


	7. Sawan Bairi

**NEXT DAY**

 **Purvi got a phone call and he immediately left for the office .**

 **Here on other side Sachin was on his way to the court and immediately he got a call on his cell**

Sachin: Hello...

"Hello Hi...karne ke liye phone nahi kiya hai agar apni biwi aur bacchi ki jaan bachana chaahte ho toh aaj court me gawahi dene mat jana...court ka time khatam hone ke baad hum tumhare biwi bacchi ko sahi salamat chhod denge lekin agar tum court aaye toh dono ki laash bhi nahi milegi tumhe samjhe ..."

Sachin: Dekh agar tune un dono mein se kisi ko bhi haath lagaya toh...

(The phone was cut )

 **Sachin was in a fix and he didnt knew what to do...and suddenly he got a video message from an unknown number It was Purvi and Nishi who were locked in a room their hand and feet were tied...**

Purvi: Sachin tum humari bilkul fikar mat karo aur main hun na Nishi ke saath ye humara kuchh nahi bigaad paayenge... tum gawahi de do Sachin

 **And someone held her arms tightly and she cried in pain,Sachin became furious seeing this,he noticed Nishi crying...**

Sachin: Nishi!

 **And the video stopped after a few seconds he also got another call**

"Sun li apni bacchi ki cheekhein Sachin Singhania... aur tumhari ye jo biwi itna udd rahi hai na iske par kaise kaatna hai ye hum acchi tarah jaante hain agar in dono ki salamti chahte ho toh court me gawahi dene nahi jaoge ,warna...(and Purvi's cry could be heard)"

Sachin: Nahi...

 **And the call was once again cut .Sachin was once again worried and was in a fix his driver drove towards the court but his lips didn't supported him...**

 **Within few minutes he was at the court but he didn't want to be the witness ,he wanted to save their lives...he told the driver to return back .On the way of his journey his mind had only the thoughts of Purvi and Nishi...but something came up to his mind...**

 **He looked the video once again,and repeated it several times...he also remembered something...**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Purvi : Accha suno agar main kabhi gum ho gayi toh tum kaise dhundhoge mujhe ?

Sachin: Simple tum apni koi nishani chhod dena main samajh jaunga ki tum kahan ho

Purvi: Thik hai main jahan bhi houngi...apni haath ki ye anguthi fek dungi tumhare liye haina?

Sachin: Brilliant

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Sachin: Tumhe kuchh nahi hoga Purvi...

 **After sometime he reached a building where he searched for Purvi and Nishi..but after a lot of search he didn't find them anywhere but before a room he saw Purvi's ring on the floor ...and without wasting a minute he kicked and opened the room,it was dark and he saw many goons who took him at gun point he fought with each of them and finally reached the place where Purvi and Nishi were kept ...He tried to free them up...but a goon was still left who took him on his gun point**

"Accha hua ki tum yahin aa gaye Sachin Singhania,ab agar tum hi nahi rahoge toh gawahi kaise doge "

And he was about to click the trigger

Purvi: Nahi(and she closed her eyes)

 **But someone shot the goon,and it was an police officer...Sachin came near Purvi and he opened her hands and feet, and also with his daughter Nishi...**

 **Nishi hugged him tight ...and he smiled at her and hugged her Purvi also came running to him...and hugged him tightly,he wanted to wrap his arms around her bit couldn't do it...He slowly separated himself from her...**

Officer: Thank you Mr Sachin,aapki soojh boojh ki wajah se hum in logon tak pahonch sake

Sachin: Thank you very much officer

Purvi: Lekin aap hum tak pahonche kaise

Sachin: Wo darasal...

Officer: In kidnappers ne chaal toh khoob chali thi aapke zariye Sachin ji ki gawahi rokne ki lekin nakamyab rahe ,jo video unhone Sachin ko bheja tha us video ke zariye hi hume pata chala ki aap kahan ho sakti hain...

Sachin: Main jaanta tha ki ye log mera phone tap kar rahe hain,isliye main agar is video ko police ko bhejunga ya kisi aur ko toh wo turant jaan jayega isliye chupke se maine apna mobile phone apne driver se badal liya aur usey kaha ki wo mera phone leke police ke paas chale jaaye aur apna phone mere pass chhod jaaye,Police ne us video mein dekhke us jagah ka pata laga liya...aur phir tumhari ye...(showing the ring to her)

Officer: Jaiye Sachin ji ab aap befikar hoke gawahi de sakte hain...

 **Sachin reached the court and gave his statement...**

* * *

 **After the court session**

 **Purvi was moving out of the court ...**

Sachin: Chalo...main tumhe ghar chhod deta hun

Purvi: It's o.k main khud chali jaungi

Sachin: Rassi jal gayi lekin bal nahi gaya,ab bhi wahi akad hai tumhare andar,kaha na chalo chhod deta hun...

Purvi: Chhod toh chuke ho mujhe...aur kitna akela chhodoge...

And with those words she left the place...

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **IN THE OFFICE**

 **Sachvi were there in the office .Sachin had called everyone for a meeting but all of a sudden the police comes over there**

Sachin: Sir ye sab kya hai ?Aap ...

Officer: Aap me se Mr Jatin Khanna kaun hain ?

Jatin: Jee main hun lekin aap...mere baare mein is tarah kyun puchh rahe hain

Officer: Aapko humare saath chalna hoga kyunki humare paas aapke khilaaf Arrest warrant hai

Sachin: Lekin aisa kya kiya hai Jatin ne aap aise usey kyun...

Officer: Mr Sachin aapke darz kiye huye kuchh saal pehle ke case ke ahem gawah mile hain hume,aur unka kehna ye hai ki Mr Jatin Khanna ne hi aapko aur Ms Purvi ko badnaam karne ki koshish ki thi...

Jatin: Aisa nahi hai officer aapko zaroor koi galatfahmi hui hai

Officer: Koi galatfahmi nahi hui hai humse Mr Jatin,ab aap sidhi tarah se chal rahe hain ya

But before he could say further Jatin tried to escape but the officer caught him and slapped him

Purvi: Kyun kiya Jatin kyun kiya tumne mere saath aisa...kya mila tumhe mujhe badnaam karke

Jatin: I am sorry Purvi,main tumhe badnaam nahi karna chahta tha ,main toh shuru se sirf aur sirf is Sachin se nafrat karta tha,lekin wo kehte hain na aate ke saath ghun bhi pista hai lekin aur kuchh aisa hi hua tha us raat...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK..**

 **(Back to Sachin's Birthday Party)**

 **Jatin was high on drinks**

Jatin: Ye Sachin apne aap ko samajhta kya hai?Kis baat ki success ka jashn mana raha hai main is jashn ko agar matam mein na badal dun toh mera naam bhi Jatin Khanna nahi

 **Purvi was standing alone while on other side**

Sachin(to Seher): May I have the pleasure to dance with you beautiful lady

Seher: Sure why not

Sachin took her hand and they started during their dance a waitor came up to them...

Waitor: Sahab ye chhitthi aapke liye

Sachin: Chitthi,par kisne bheji hai

Waitor: Wo laal dress wali madam ne(pointing towards Purvi)

Sachin: Purvi ne par mujhe chitthi kyun bheji text bhi toh kar sakti thi...

He looked at Purvi and Purvi unknowingly smiled back to him

Sachin(reading the letter): Mujhse guest room mein aake milo kuchh bahot zaroori baat karni hai-Purvi...

 **And he looks at her again and smiles...and here the same letter was sent to Purvi in the name of Sachin...Both of them got into the guest room**

 **IN THE GUEST ROOM**

Sachin: Batao Purvi kya baat hai ?

Purvi: Haan wahi main puchh rahi hun ki kya baat hai ?

Sachin: Purvi mujhe kaise pata ?Tumne mujhe yahan bulaya hai na

Purvi: Sachin please mazaak mat karo tumne hi toh mujhe bulaua hai ye chitthi dekho...

Sachin: Arey tumne mujhe cihitthi deke bulaya hai...ye...

But before he could speak further,a sound was heard by both of them...

Sachin: Darwaza kholo...ye darwaza band kisne kiya...darwaza kholo(bangs the door)

Purvi: Ye hume lock kisne kar diya please ye darwaza khulwao...

Sachin: Koi hai please darwaza kholo..

Purvi: Darwaza kholo

And they shouted many a times but no one opened the door

Purvi: Ye darwaza apne aap...

but she found her head spinning and was about to fall but Sachin somehow managed to hold her back ...

Sachin: Purvi ...Purvi kya ho gaya tumhe achanak... utho Purvi

 **He tried to wake her up but she was already unconscious... he picked her up and made her lay on the bed...he tried to call anyone for help but his voice was not audible and someone hit on his head from the back..**.

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Purvi woke up and she found her laying beside Sachin,a thin blanket covered her nakedness... Sachin also opened his eyes .He was also shocked to be in such a situation...**

Purvi: Ye...sab...ye sab...

Sachin: Ye sab..

Purvi immediately got up and she looked for her clothes...she wore them and came back

Purvi: Ye sab kya hai Sachin

Sachin: Main khud hairan hun Purvi...kal raat...

Purvi: Shut up sharam aani chahiye tymhe apni dost ke saath aisi ghatiya harkat karte huye,main ye soch bhi nahi sakti ki tum mere saath ye sab

Sachin: Nahi Purvi mera yakin maano maine tumhare saath kuchh galat nahi kiya

Purvi: Shut up...main ye soch bhi nahi sakti ki tum meri dosti ka is tarah se faayda uthaoge...kitni bewakoof thi jo tumhe apna dost maanti thi...khoob nibhayi tumne apni dosti...wah..kitni bewakoof thi jo tumne ek note bheja aur tumhare ek note pe main is tarah se chali aayi ye sochke ki tumhe mujhse koi zaroori baat karni hai lekin tumne toh...meri zindagi barbaad kar di...

Sachin: Aisa nahi hai Purvi yakin maano maine aisa kuchh nahi kiya tumhe chhune tak ka khayal mere man mein kabhi nahi aaya,main kyun karunga ye sab...?

Purvi: Apni hawas puri karne ke liye ...

Sachin: Par Purvi...

Purvi: Bas Sachin,tumhari gandi zabaan se main kuchh nahi sunna chahti aur aaj ke baad mujje apni shakal mat dikhana ...

And she was about to move out from the room when someone opened the door,and their were many media people,asking them various indecent questions... she immediately left the place...

 **The pearl shaped tears rolled down her cheeks and she was moving on the road ,she couldn't stop herself .She was shivering,she was terribly scared and she was in the mid way of the forest near her .Sachin was following her and trying to stop her**

Sachin: Purvi meri baat toh suno,mera yakin karo maine kuchh nahi kiya hai

But she kept on crying and walking without listening to him.

Sachin: Purvi meri baat suno

But she still kept on walking

Sachin held her hand and made her turn towards him

Sachin: Purvi meri baat toh suno ek baar mujhse baat toh karo ,dekho mujhe sach mein ye baat nahi pata ki hum wahan kaise pahonche lekin Sach me Purvi,maine kuchh nahi kiya

Purvi: Kaise maan lun main tumhari baat,birthday tumhara,wo ghar tumhara,wo note tumne likha tha,media waale tumne bulaye they,tum mere...Meri zindagi tabah kar chuke ho tum now please leave me alone,tumne meri dosti ka,mere innocence ka, mere vishwaas ka fayda uthaya hai,tumne mujhse meri sab se kimti chiz chheen li Sachin, Aisa ghaav kiya hai mere man pe ki jo chaahkar bhi bhar nahi payega ...tumne mera...

Sachin: Jo tum samjh rahi ho aisa Nahi hai Purvi,please try to understand,main tumhare saath aisa karne ki kabhi soch bhi nahi sakta,you are my friend,and I cannot hurt you ,tum khud batao main aisa kyun karunga

Purvi:Apni khud ki neeji zarurat puri karne ke liye

Sachin: Purvi! ye tum kya keh rahi ho,dekho main toh khud nahi jaanta ki main aur tum wahan ...

Purvi: Bas! Ab tumhare Jaise ghatiya insaan se main kuchh samajhna nahi chahti . Tumhare chehre se ghinn aati mujhe,sharam aati hai apne aap pe ki tum Jaisa ghatiya insaan mera kabhi dost bhi tha

Sachin: Dekho Purvi tum please aisa mat kaho, Abhi abhi toh maine kaha tha ki humari dosti anmol hai,phir tum khud hi socho main aisa kaise kar sakta hun

Purvi: Kaash jo tumne kaha uske maaine samajh paate

 **And she was about to leave,but before that she grabbed the necklace and stretched it tightly,such that all the pearls broke off and fell on the road one by one ,and she threw the necklace on the road but it chucked one of the stone so hard that the diamond came out of the locket...**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Purvi: Lekin tumne toh Sachin ko behosh kiya tha maarke fir main kaise apne aap

Jatin: Main nahi jaanta ki tum apne aap us kamre mein kaise behosh hui,lekin is se mera kaam aur bhi aasan ho gaya tha..

Sachin slapped him...

Sachin: Tu mujhse jalta tha na...fir tune Purvi ko...tu mujhse jalta tha toh mujhe barbaad karta mujhe chot pahonchata mujhe nuksaan pahonchata lekin tune Purvi ka istemaal kyun kiya...

Jatin: Kyunki main jaanta tha ki tu Purvi se kitna pyaar karta tha,aur Purvi ko taklif mein dekhkar tujhe kitni takleef hogi is baat ka andaaz tha mujhe isliye maine...

Officer: Chalo ab yahan se ab baaki ki ram katha hum tumse police station mein sunenge... chalo...

And they took him from the room .Sachin left the hall and walked to his Purvi was shocked but she too followed him

Purvi knocked Sachin's door

Purvi: Sachin...

Sachin: Hmm...

Purvi stepped inside

Purvi : Mujhey nahi pata ki is sab ke baad kya kahun tumse lekin...I am sorry,jo kuchh maine tumhare baare mein socha...aur phir..jo kuchh humare bich hua uske baad ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dena...

She was about to leave tge cabin but ...

Sachin: Ek minute Purvi...

Purvi stopped and he tightly clutched her arms and pinned her to the wall

Sachin: Tum mere baare mein kya sochti ho kya nahi sochti is se mujhe koi matlab nahi ,aaj sach saamne aane ke baad bhale hi tumne apne man mein mere khilaaf paale huye vehem door kar diye ho lekin main tumhe kabhi maaf nahi kar sakta,kyunki jo kuchh maine tumhare saath kiya wo toh ek galatfahmi thi,lekin jo tumne mere saath kiya...wo jaan bujhkar kiya tha...aur main tumhe uske liye kabhi maaf nahi karunga kabhi nahi...got it...(left her arms), you can leave

Purvi: Sachin aisa nahi hai,ek baar toh mujhe mauka do apni baat rakhne ka,jo galti maine ki wo tum toh mat dohrao ..ek baar toh..meri baat suno...

Sachin: I said you can leave...

Purvi left the room

* * *

Purvi(thinking): Jo kuchh aaj hua hai Sachin,uske baad tumne toh apni begunahi saabit kar di lekin mujhe kam se kam ek mauka do,apni safai dene ka,apna rishta dubara jodne ka...par kuchh bhi ho jaaye Sachin,tum mujhe mauka do na do..main apne rishte ko dubara nikhaarne ki puri koshish karungi...

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Purvi came to the office before time,She went to Sachin's cabin...and puts the white lilies in his flower vase...cleans his entire room and keeps all the things in proper position**

 **After sometime Sachin came to the office .He went to his room,but he qas surprised to see the room's environment. It was clean,and not only clean but beautiful arranged...He called his assistant in his room**

Sachin: Meeta ye mera cabin kisne is tarah se arrange kiya?Tumne ?

Meeta: Nahi sir main toh abhi abhi aayi hun,ye room kisne saaf kiya...mujhe nahi pata

Sachin: Aur ye lilies...

Meeta : Wo bhi mujhe nahi pata sir

He looked outside the room and he saw Purvi waiting for his reaction...He took the flowers and threw them into the dustbin

Sachin: Mujhe ye phool fir apne cabin mein nahi chahiye samjhi tum

 _Bheega Bheega sa man hai_

 _Bheega Bheega sa hai sama_

 _Bhigi Bhigi si aag hai_

 _Bheega Bheega sa hai Dhuan_

 **And he moved out of the room he stepped towards the cafe**

 **Purvi came to the cafe and saw him sitting alone she ordered coffee for him,Sachin noticed this and he left from there**

 _Ho na subah aur bewajah_

 _Na jaaye jaaye na ye ghadi_

Purvi followed him till the car parking and Sachin knew that she was following him...but he didn't look back

Purvi: Sachin ruko meri baat toh suno

 _Sawan Bairi Sawan Bairi_

 _Aag lagaye Sawan Bairi_

 _Sawan Bairi Sawan Bairi_

 _Barse Jaawe Sawan Bairi_

 **But he didn't turn to her,he started his car,Purvi tried to stop him...but je didn't stop .Purvi was running after his car and he could notice this in the side window but this didn't stop him and Purvi lost her balance and stopped ...**

 _Palkon tale sapne pale_

 _Baat mujhse kare bekhudi_

 _Saawan Bairi Saawan Bairi_

 _Aag lagaye Sawan bairi_

 _Sawan bairi sawan bairi_

 _Barse jaawe Saawan bairi..._


	8. Kaisa ye Ishq hai

**A/N: Sorry guys for being so much late but kya karun bahot busy hun, pata nahi agla update kab doongi**

 **Precap : In the previous chapter we saw that the culprit who created misunderstandings between Purvi and Sachin i.e Jatin was arrested and Sachvi's misunderstanding were a bit cleared, But still there are differences between them**

* * *

 ** _AB AAGE_**

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Sachin had called Purvi to his cabin to discuss on some meeting and they were discussing meanwhile Meeta enters the room**

Sachin: Haan Meeta bolo

Meeta: Sir aap please bahar jaldi chaliye aapki bahot zarurat hai

Sachin: Kyun Kya hua ?

Meeta: Sir ek ladki aayi hai,laakh puchhne par bhi batati hi nahi ki wo kaun hai bas ek hi rat laga rakhi hi ki usey aapse milna hai

Sachin: Mujhse?

Meeta: Haan sir,sir jaldi chaliye usney pura office sar pe utha rakha hai

Sachin: Thik hai chalo

And they went outside

A girl dressed in three fourth jeans and skinny top with her back facing towards Sachin was there

Sachin: Excuse me

And she turned towards him

Sachin: Aasthu !Tu yahan

And the girl hugged him (you can imagine Aastha of is pyaar ko kya naam dun part 2 )

Aastha: Hi!...how were you it has been so so so...long

Sachin: Tum bilkul bhi nahi badli na what a pleasant surprise

Aastha: Main toh tumhe surprise karne ke chakkar mein thi lekin ye kaisa staff rakha hai tumne yar ye log kitne saawal karte hain as if main koi terrorist hun

Sachin: Arey khade khade yahin baat karogi?Come on to my cabin we'll chat

And they went to his room

Sachin: tum itne saalon baad kaise

Aastha: Kaise matlab nahi aana tha kya

Sachin: Nahi matlab achanak?

Aastha: Surprises achanak hi diye jaate hain

And suddenly Purvi knocked the door

Purvi: Wo ye project report

Sachin: Yaha rakh do

Purvi kept it on his table but was still standing

Sachin: Accha kya logi cappuccino?

Aastha: You still remember

Sachin: I don't forget anything

Sachin saw that Purvi was hearing their conversation

Sachin: Khadi khadi hamari baatein kya sun rahi ho jao apna kaam karo

Purvi started moving and was sbout to leave when

Sachin: Purvi ,bahar Pandey ji ho toh unhe mere room me bhej dena aur Meets se kehna 1 ghante tak mujhe koi bhi disturb na kare

Purvi listened to this and she was jealous with Aastha's presence

After an hour Sachin and Aastha came out of the cabin and Sachin just smiled holding Aastha's hand,both of them left the office

After sometime Purvi came to the car parking area where she again saw Sachin and Aastha too close to each other

Aastha saw Purvi and she came upto her

Aastha: Hi !Tum Purvi ho na?

Purvi : Haan

Aastha: Aastha! Sachin ki bachpan ki saheli

And they both shake hands

Aastha: Purvi,we are planning for a movie please join us

Purvi: No you guys go and enjoy

Aastha: Purvi jis company ke sath Sachin ki company ka merger hua hai uski representative main hun toh filhaal main is company ki boss hun toh tumhe mere orders maane hi honge

Purvi looked at Sachin

Aastha: Don't look at your ex boss

Purvi: O.k

And all of them headed to the car,Aastha was sitting next to Sachin and Purvi at their back

* * *

 **AT THE THEATER**

 **They took the ticket and entered the hall but it was too dark,however they were shown the way to their seats still they couldn't see anything completely... and Purvi just lost her balance and slipped when Sachin held her and they were in a eyelock**

 _Lafzon se jo tha pare  
Khaalipan ko jo bhare  
Kuchh tto tha tere mere darmiyaan  
Rishte ko kya mod doon  
Naata yeh abb tod doon  
Ya phir yun hi chhod doon, darmiyaan  
Benaam rishta woh...  
Benaam rishta woh, bechain karta jo  
Ho naa.. sake jo bayaan, darmiyaan  
Darmiyaan Darmiyan  
Darmeyaan Darmeyan  
Kuchh tto tha tere-mere darmiyaan  
Haaye  
Darmiyaan Darmiyan  
Darmeyaan Darmeyan  
Kuchh tto tha tere-mere darmiyaan_

 **And they broke their trance by Aastha's words**

Aastha: Offo tum log yahan kya kar rahe ho chalo movie shuru ho gayi hai

 **the movie started and Sachin and Aastha were beside each other while Purvi was seated next to wrapped his hand around Aastha,Purvi noticed this the movie Purvi couldnt take off her eyes from Sachin**

 **IN THE INTERMISSION**

 **Sachin checked his phone and he was shocked to see 20 missed calls from Paakhi**

Sachin: 20 misssed calls ...

and he dialed to Paakhi

Sachin: Haan Paakhi kya hua? Itne phone calls

Paakhi(sobbing): Bhai aap kahan par ho? maine tumhe kitna phone kiya ...tumhare office mein bhi phone

Sachin: Kya hua Paakhi itna ro kyun rahi hai?

Paakhi: Bhai vo...vo Nishi seedhiyon se gir gayi hai bahot khoon beh raha hai mujhe...mujhe kuchh samajh nahi aa raha kya karun main usey city hospital leke jaa rahi hun hum raaste mein hain aap please jaldi se hospital pahonch jaiye bhai

Sachin: Paakhi bilkul mat ghabrao main aata hun

and he held the call

Aastha: Kya hua Sachin?

Sachin: Aasthu mujhe jana hoga it's urgent

Aastha: Arey lekin hua kya?

Sachin: Nishi seedhiyon se gir gayi hai bahot chhot lagi hai usey mujhe jana hoga

When Purvi heard this her throat was filled up and tears rolled by her clutched Sachin's collar

Purvi: Kahan hai Nishi Sachin, please batao meri bacchi kis halat mein hai

Sachin: Wo jaisi bhi hogi main usey kucch nahi hone dunga tum fikar mat karo...

Purvi: Mujhe meri bacchi ke paas le chalo Sachin please main haath jodti hun

and all of them left for the hospital

Purvi was sobbing badly and for this time Sachin couldnt see the tears in her eyes

* * *

 **IN THE HOSPITAL**

 **Paakhi was crying badly and so was Purvi .She ran upto Sachin**

Paakhi: Bhai, Bhia Doctors keh rahein hain ki khoon bahot beh chuka hai aur unke pass aur stock nahi hai hume kahin se bhi A-ve arrange karna hi hoga

Sachin: A-ve ruko main call karke kisi bhi tarah se arrange karta hun

Aastha: Mera blood group A -ve hai main de sakti hun

Sachin: Thank God Aasthu ! ki tum yahan ho...Paakhi Doctor se kaho ki blood arrange ho gaya hai

Aastha rushed with the doctor and they took her blood after some test

After sometime when she came immediately hugged Aastha

Purvi : Tum nahi jaanti ki tumne mujhpe kitna bada upkaar kiya hai, Meri bacchi ki jaan bachai hai tumne, pata nahi tumhara ye karz main kaise utaarungi

Aastha: It's o.k Purvi relax...calm down hmmm...

After sometime

The doctors came outside

Purvi ran up to them

Purvi: Kaisi hai meri bacchi doctor

Doctor :Relax and calm down ma'am now she is absolutely fine thodi der baad usey hosh aa jayega fir aap mil leejiye

Purvi: Thank you doctor thank you so so much, aap nahi jaante ki aapne meri bacchi ki nahi meri jaan bachaai hai

Doctor :Thank you mujhe nahi Aastha ji ko kahiye agar vo yahan nahi hoti aur samay pe khoon nahi milta toh pata nahi kya hota,now relax and calm down...

and saying this he moved away from there

Purvi turned to Aastha

Purvi: Kehte hain bhagwaan farishte ke roop mein aate hain, aaj dekh bhi liya

Aastha: Nahi Purvi main koi bhagwaan nahi hun, maine toh wahi kiya jo ek acche aur samajhdaar insaan ko karna chahiye

Purvi hugged Aastha

* * *

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

 **Purvi returned back but she was a bit disturbed, but a smile appeared on her face when she saw Nishi opening her eyes,she caressed her hairs and kissed on her forehead and smiled**

Purvi: Kaisi hai meri pari

Nishi: Muumaa!

Purvi smiled and hugged her also came over there and smiled at Nishi he caressed her hairs

Sachin: Nishi! kitni baar bola hai beta sambhaal ke chala karo par tum ho ki sunti hi nahi ab dekha gir gayi na chot aa gayi na, tumhe pata hai kitna pareshan they sab log hmmm?

Nishi: Sorry Papa

And he smiled and kissed her forehead

Sachin: Koi baat nahi lekin agli baar dhyan se seedhi utarna

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **Nishi was discharged and now was at her home, for the first time seeing Nishi happy with Purvi, Sachin allowed Purvi to be with her,Purvi was trying to make her drink the medicine**

Purvi: Nishi beta please mumma ki itni si baat maan lo, pi lo beta ye dawai beta

Nishi: Nahi main nahi [iyungi bahot kadwi hai

Purvi: Mumma ki rani ggudiya hai na Nishi, aur Nishi toh Good girl hai toh Nishi toh fatafat se pee legi haina?

Purvi was trying to make her drink the medicine

Nishi: Nahi Mumma main nahi piyungi

and at that time Aastha entered

Aastha: Kya ho raha hai?

Purvi: Arey Aastha aao na tum yahan?

Aastha: Main toh yahan Nishi ko dekhne aayi thi . Waise mere aane se pehle kya ho raha tha?

Purvi: Main isey dawa dene ki koshish kar rahi hun, aur ye le hi nahi rahi hai kehti hai kadwi hai

Aastha: Main try karun

Purvi: Sure

Aastha took the medicine from Purvi

Aastha: Nishi ye dawa

Nishi: Mujhe nahi pina

Aastha: Main peene ko thodina keh rahi hun main toh keh rahi hun ki ek baar isey taste karke dekhen kya pata iska flavor accha ho, Ek kaam karte hain main taste karke dekhti hun

And she took a spoon of it and drank it

Purvi: Aastha ye...

Aastha: Arey ye bilkul chocolate syrup hai, Par humari Nishi toh isey nahi piyegi ek kaam karte hain Purvi main aur tum milke isey khatam kar dete hain haina?

Purvi smiled

Nishi: Nahi main bhi piyungi

Aastha: Tum piyogi?

Nishi: Haan

Aastha: Thik hai tum pee lo

and she made her drink the medicine

Nishi: Eh!...ye toh bahot ganda tha

Aastha: Oww... I am so sorry Nishi main toh batana hi bhool gayi...Doctor uncle ne kaha tha ki ye magical syrup haijo koi isey first time mein acche se piyega usey ye chocolate jaisi lagegi, aurjo tumhari tarah muh banayega usey kadwi

Nishi: Sacchi!

Aastha: Haan ab kal se isey acche se pina toh acchi lagegi tumhe

Aastha came to Purvi

Purvi: Tumne wo medicine

Aastha: Harmfull nahi hai aur ek hi toh chamachh li hai, aur iske contents padhe they maine, mild hai koi bhi le sakta hai

Purvi: Thank you so much

and there came up the nurse

Nurse: Chalo baby aapko injection lagane ka time ho gaya hai

Nishi: Nahi main injection nahi lagwaungi

Nurse: Baby injection toh lagwana hi hoga, warna thik kaise hoge

Aastha took out the chocolate which she brought for her

Aastha: Nishi, ye chocolate main tumhare liye laayi thi par dekho na iska wrapper mujhse khul hi nahi raha tum kholo toh sahi

Nishi was busy opening the chocolate, while Aastha signaled the nurse to apply the injection to Nishi, Nurse did the same

Nishi: Aah!

Aastha: Kuchh nahi chiti kaati chiti

Purvi: Aastha tum yahin ho? Main khana leke aati hun Nishi ke liya

Aastha: Haan haan tum jao

Purvi went downstairs to bring food for her,Suddenly noticed Paakhi and a young person with her, And the young person kissed Paakhi's forhead and they hug each other

* * *

 **After sometime Purvi came back she was a bit disturbed but when she came to Nishi's room she was happy seeing Aastha and Nishi playing peacefully with her**

* * *

 **AFTER SOME DAYS**

 **Paakhi came to Sachin's room**

Paakhi: Bhai aap free ho?

Sachin: Arey wahan kya khadi hai? Andar aa bol kya baat hai?

Paakhi: Bhai mujhe aap se ek zaroori baat karni hai

Sachin : Kya baat?

and they had some conversation

* * *

 **AFTER ONE MONTH**

 **A house was beautifully decorated ,many people were present there, Sachin was dressed in a brown Sherwani ,the Pandit came up to him,**

Pandit: Yajmaan vidhi shuru karein?

Sachin: Ji pandit ji

Pandit: Kanya ko toh bulaiye

Sachin: Vo...

"Panditji, inse kahiye ki ye itne utaawle na hon, thoda sa intezaar karein, dulhan thoda waqt lagayegi "


	9. Hamari Adhuri Kahani

**A/N: thanks to all those who reviewed , but the number was again less... :-(**

* * *

 **AFTER ONE MONTH**

 **A house was beautifully decorated ,many people were present there, Sachin was dressed in a brown Sherwani ,the Pandit came up to him,**

Pandit: Yajmaan vidhi shuru karein?

Sachin: Ji pandit ji

Pandit: Kanya ko toh bulaiye

Sachin: Vo...

"Panditji, inse kahiye ki ye itne utaawle na hon, thoda sa intezaar karein, dulhan thoda waqt lagayegi "

Sachin: Aisa hai Seher ji, Dulhan se jaake kahiye agar wo neechey naa aayi toh main usey lene upar chala jaaunga

Seher: Arey itni hi jaldi hai toh jao khud le aa

Meanwhile other girls started singing

 ** _Kabse aaye hain tere dulhe raja  
Ab der na kar jaldi aaja_**

 ** _Kabse aaye hain tere dulhe raja  
Ab der na kar jaldi aaja_**

and Sachin moved upstairs...and entered a room, The girl was dressed in a beautiful blue lehnga, She stood resting to the wall as she was nervous and was blushing due to his came and held her hand from behind and pulled her towards self

Sachin: **_Tere ghar aaya main aaya tujhko lene  
Dil ke badle mein dil ka nazraana dene_**

She turned towards him and she was blushing , but he hugged her

Sachin: **_Tere ghar aaya main aaya tujhko lene  
Dil ke badle mein dil ka nazraana dene_**

He pulled her still closer

Sachin: **_Meri har dhadkan kya bole hai  
Sun sun sun_**

 ** _"Saajanji ghar aaye hay  
Saajanji ghar aaye  
Dulhan kyon sharmaaye hay  
Saajanji ghar aaye"_**

She separated from him and he held her hand

Aastha(yes she was Aastha): **_Ay dil chalega ab na koi bahaana  
Gori ko hoga ab saajan ke ghar jaana_**

 ** _Ay dil chalega ab na koi bahaana  
Gori ko hoga ab saajan ke ghar jaana_**

 ** _Maathe ki bindiya kya bole hai  
Sun sun sun_**

and they moved downstairs, where everyone was waiting, Purvi was also there,

 ** _Saajanji ghar aaye_**  
 ** _Saajanji ghar aaye_**  
 ** _Dulhan kyon sharmaaye hay_**  
 ** _Saajanji ghar aaye_**

Aastha: ** _Deewane ki chaal mein_** **  
** ** _Phas gayi main is jaal mein_** **  
** ** _Ay sakhiyon kaise bolo bolo_**

Sachin: ** _Mujhpe to aye dilruba  
Teri sakhiyaan bhi fida(looks at Purvi)  
Ye bolengi kya poochho  
Poochho_**

Aastha: **_Ja re ja jhoothe  
Tareefein kyon hai loote  
Hay ja re ja jhoothe  
Tareefein kyon hai loote_**

Sachin: **_Tera mastana kya bole hai  
Sun sun sun_**

He held her hand and slid the engagement ring in her finger

 ** _Saajanji ghar aaye hay  
Saajanji ghar aaye  
Dulhan kyon sharmaaye hay  
Saajanji ghar aaye_**

and she also slid the ring into his hand

Everyone was giving them best wishes along with gifts, Purvi also came up to them with a bouquet

Purvi: Congratulations both of you

Aastha: Purvi... tum sach mein khush ho na humare rishte se

Purvi nodded her head. Aastha smiled, she saw Nishi along with her,she picked Nishi in her arms while Nishi was still holding Purvi's hand,but Purvi somehow took it off from her hold

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **(SACHIN REMEMBERS)**

Sachin: Aastha, kya saara sach jaante huye bhi tum mujhse

Aastha: Sh!...Sach chaahe Samaysa bhi ho, main sab jaanti hun par haan, main ye rishta manzoor karti hun

Sachin: Pata nahi ki meri khushkismati hai ya kuchh aur jo mujhe tum Samaysi dost mili hai par Aastha...

Aastha: Kaho

Sachin: Har rishte ke liye ek buniyaad chahiye hoti hai, lekin mere aur tumhare rishte ki buniyaad nahi wajah hai Nishtha aur Nishi,

He held her hand

Sachin: Aastha main waada karta hun, ki main humesha ek accha dost bankar rahunga, tumhe kabhi koi shikayat nahi hogi mujhse, lekin Aastha, kya ek aur sach kabool kar paogi tum?

Aastha: Kehke toh dekho ek baar

Sachin: Main tumhara dost ban sakta hun, par tumhara pati aur pyaar kabhi nahi ban paunga,main tumhare saath khade reh sakta hun, saath chal nahi sakta

Aastha: Koshish karne mein koi burai nahi Sachin

Sachin : Jaanta hun, lekin aisi koshish ka kya fayda, Aastha, pyaar sirf ek baar hota hai aur vo main kisi se kar chuka hun, isliye ab...(He turned)...tumhari ummeed jo hai wo main puri na kar paun

Aastha hugged him from back

Aastha: Tum mujhe pyaar karo na kar, par maine toh pure man se sirf tumhi ko chaha hai Sachin, main jaanti hun ki ab bhi tumhare dil ke kisi kone mein Purvi ka chhota sa hissa hi sahi lekin hai zaroor, lekin ye kisne kaha ki pyaar do tarfa hi hota hai, main toh tumse pyaar karti hun na ...bas ye rishta bhi mere pyaar ki kasauti pe nibh jaayega

and Sachin turned and hugged her back

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

 **AT PRESENT**

Sachin(to Seher): Ye Varun dikhai nahi de raha kahan hai

Seher: Pata nahi maine kitni baar phone kiya par switched off aa raha hai

Sachin: Abhi khud jaata hun aur khabar leta hun iski

Seher: Par sab yahan matlab ki accha lagega kya? ekdam se

Sachin: Tum thodi der ke liye sambhaal lena please us gadhe ko leke lautta hun

Seher: Be back soon

Sachin : Ya...

and he left for Varun's place

* * *

 **AT VARUN'S PLACE**

 **Varun was in his home he was at his bar counter, he was drunk and had completely lost his senses, he was murmuring to himself**

Varun: Tujhse bada murakh maine aaj tak dekha nahi Sachin, aur bechara Vansh vo toh bas ek mamuli sa pyada tha mere khel ka, Purvi ko badchalan maine saabit kiya, Us bichari ka toh koi kusoor bhi nahi tha, khud ko begunah saabit karti rahi vo,uske character pe daag maine lagaya, aur saale tune usey gunehgaar samjha, Manav ke saath toh uska koi rishta bhi nahi tha, par maine tere dimaag mein uske khilaaf shaq ka beej boya, aur tune us shaq ke beej ko panhapne dia aur usey bina baat ki saza di, bechari Purvi, vo toh yunhi phas gayi, lekin kya karta, mera irada usey nuksaan pahonchane ka bilkoool nahi tha, vo toh teri vajah se shikaar hui thi, kyunki tujhe andar se poori tarah se jo todna tha mujhe,aur ab toh jashna manna chahiye kyunki...tujhe dubara todne...

and he turned, he was shocked the glass of whiskey slipped from his hand, He saw Sachin standing there

Sachin: Kamine teri wajah se(he held him by his collar), teri wajah se maine Purvi pe shaq kiya, aur usey bina kisi baat ki saza deta raha aaj main tujhe zinda nahi chhodunga

but Varun somehow got off from his clutches

Varun: Arey jaa jaa... Bharosa tujhe khud ki biwi pe nahi hai aur mujhe bol raha hai,agar tujhe apni biwi pe bharosa hota toh tu kisi aur ki baat ka yakin nahi karta , ye maan le ki tere andar toh kami hogi ...warna tu uspe yakin karta, meri baaton pe nahi, ab jab tu sach jaam hi chuka hai, toh kya kar lega, koi saboot hai tere pass? Nahi na, toh nikal jaa yahan se ...Out!

Sachin: Jaa raha hun, lekin jis din saboot haath lage mere main tujhe chhodunga nahi, I'll drag you to the court

* * *

 **Sachin returned back to the hall he saw Purvi, he felt guilty for his behavior, He remembered each and every misdeed hi did to Purvi...how he unnecessarily hurt-ed her how he had given her pain and tears...he stepped towards her, Purvi noticed a sense of guilt in Sachin's eyes she saw him fallen apart, as if something had broke him from the deepest she wanted to ask him, she wanted to hug him, she wanted to say that she loved him. The same feelings were there in Sachin's heart he wanted to hug her,he wanted to apologize for the tears he gave to her, he wanted to say that there was a irreplaceable place in his heart that would always be there**

 _Paas aaye.._  
 _Dooriyaan phir bhi kam_  
 _Na huyi.. Ek adhuri_  
 _Si humari kahaani rahi_

 _Aasmaan ko zameen_  
 _Yeh zaroori nahi_  
 _Jaan le.. jaan le.._

 _Ishq saccha wahi_  
 _Jisko milti nahi_  
 _Manzilein manzilein_

 **he moved towards her and she stood a bit teary, Sachin lost his control over his emotional side and hugged Purvi**

 _Rang thhe noor tha_  
 _Jab kareeb tu tha_  
 _Ek jannat sa tha_  
 _Yeh jahaan…_

 **Purvi was shocked by this act of his, and also everyone else,She struggled and moved aside**

Purvi: Sachin... Ye sab kya hai?

Sachin: Purvi, Jo kuchh hamare bich...

Purvi: Sachin yahan sab log..

Sachin: Mujhe tumse kuchh akele mein baat karni hai

Purvi:Thik hai

 **And Sachvi came to the lawn**

 **IN THE LAWN**

Purvi: Kaho..main sun rahi hun

Sachin: Purvi wo...

(and he told her the entire truth)

Purvi: Kya? Matlab itne dino tak jispe main ek accha dost samajh ke bharosa karti rahi wo ...wo ...

and tears rolled by her held her hand and wiped her tears. He joined his palms and bent down

Sachin: Purvi, main jaanta hun ki main is layak nahi hun ki tum mujhe maaf kar do, lekin aaj tak jo kuchh maine kiya, tumpe bharosa nahi kiya,Tumhe jo dard diya, main uske liye bahot sharminda hun, aur tum jo saza dogi wo mujhe manzoor hogi kyunki main hun hi isi layak ki mujhe saza di jaaye...

Purvi stopped him and

Purvi: Sachin, tum ye kya keh rahe ho,utho, isme tumhari koi galati nahi, halaat hi aise paida kar diye they unhone ki tumhe chaahke bhi meri baat ka yakin nahi hota...tum please aise mere saamne haath mat jodo,Shayad ye kismat mein tha humaare,khaas taur pe mere

Sachin stood up and held Purvi's hand

Sachin: Purvi itne saal jo humne kimti waqt gavaya hai, in galatfehmio ki wajah se, main un lamhon ko wapas pana chahta hun, main apni zindagi phir tumhare saath dubara shuru karna chahta hun,hum ek nayi shuruaat karenge hum dono phir se ek ho jayenge, sab kuchh pehle Samaysa ho jayega and I promise tumhe main kabhi koi shikaayat ka mauka nahi dunga...

Purvi left his hand

Purvi: Nahi Sachin, hum phir ek nahi ho sakte, sab kuchh pehle Samayse nahi ho sakta

Sachin: Lekin kyun? samajh gaya shayad main tumhare saath jeene ke layak hi nahi, aur hounga bhi kaise dard hi dard to diya hai maine tumhe

Purvi: Baat wo nahi hai Sachin, Sab kuchh pehle Samaysa nahi hai, isliye pehle Samaysa nahi ho sakta, pehle baat kuchh aur thi lein ab kuchh aur hai, Tum apni zindagi mein bahot aage aa gaye ho, tum ab kisi aur ke hone waale ho, isliye ab kuchh nahi ho sakta

Sachin: Lekin Purvi main Aastha se pyaar nahi karta aur ye baat wo acche se jaanti hai

Purvi: Aur uska kya Sachin? Tum bhi jaante ho aur main bhi jaanti hun, ki Aastha kitna chaahti hai tumhe, Tum ab uske saath ek rishte mein bandh chuke ho, aur itna aage aa chuke ho, tum usey yun bich raaste pe nahi chood sakte.. aur nahi main ye chaahungi ki tum uska saath chhod do...

Sachin: Lekin Purvi hum dono toh ek dusre ko chaahte hain na

Purvi: Bahot der ho chuki Sachin, Bahot der ho chuki...

and she started walking from the place, tears were left in the eyes of two...

 ** _Waqt ke reet pe_**  
 ** _Kuch mere naam sa_**  
 ** _Likh ke chhod gaya_**  
 ** _Tu kahaan.._**

 ** _Hamari adhuri kahani_**  
 ** _Hamari adhuri kahani.._**

 **she left the place wanted to go back but held herself and she sat into the taxi ...**

Purvi(thinking): Main jaanti hun Sachin ki tum fir mere saath ek hona chaahte ho, par main aisa nahi hone de sakti... aur ye bhi jaanti hun ki tum mujhe dubara paane ki tab tak koshish karoge jab tak ki main haar na jaun, par mujhe maaf kar dena Sachin, is baar main tumhe na chaahte huye bhi harana chaahti hun, aur uska tarika bhi soch lia hai maine


	10. Tu mila toh khuda ka sahara mila gaya

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed and thanks to Purvi's Niharika for her lovely suggestion...no need to be sorry my dear...**

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **Sachvi were in the office. She wore a light orange colored Sari with dazzling earrings in her ears Sachin came out of his room and**

Sachin: Purvi come into my room

Purvi nodded her head and went to his room

Sachin: Purvi, Tumse kuchh baat karni thi

Purvi: Baat agar tumhare aur mere rishte se judi hai toh koi fayda nahi hai Sachin ab kuchh nahi ho sakta

Sachin: Purvi please baith jao

Purvi sat down

Sachin held her hands

Sachin: Purvi main jaanta hun ki ye mushkil hai, lekin kya main ek mauka , ek mauka bhi deserve nahi kata... please Purvi main humare rishte ko ek mauka, ek mauka toh do, main jaanta hun ki jo galatiyan maine ki hai, wo maafi layak nahi lekin please Purvi mujhe ek mauka do... main sab thik kar dunga

Purvi: Accha thik hai, mauka diya... ek mauka is rishte ko diya, ab jao aur jaake Aastha se keh do ki vo mar jaaye

Sachin: Ye tum kya keh rahi ho Purvi?

Purvi: Thik hi toh keh rahi hun, Aastha tumse itna pyaar karti hai Sachin, ki agar marne ke liye kahoge toh mar bhi jaayegi

Sachin: Purvi tum hosh mein toh ho? Main Aastha se uski jaan kaise maangun?

Purvi: Wahi toh kar rahe ho tum...Marna toh usey waise bhi hai... toh behtar hoga humare rishtey ke uphaar mein tum us se uski jaan maang lo...kyunki jab wo ye sunegi ki tum us se rishta todna chaahte ho wo toh khud ki jaan le hi legi...

Sachin: Main usey samjhaunga Purvi... wo samajhdaar hai wo aisa koi kadam nahi uthaegi

Purvi: Haan bhale hi woh aisa kadam na uthaaye, lekin jo saare sapne usne tumhare saath dekhe hain wo ek pal mein tooot ke bikhar jayenge, aur phir wo zindagi bhar kabhi bhi kisi se pyaar nahi kar paayegi...

Sachin: Purvi, lekin

Purvi: Aur koi baat hai toh batao, warna main chalti hun

and she got up and turned but Sachin held her hand from the back, and no sooner her heartbeats turned to faster, and Sachin pulled her towards him, and she closed her eyes

Sachin: Tum kehti ho ki Aastha toot jayegi , wo bahot pyaar karti hai mujhse , Purvi, toh mere sawalon ka jawab do...Kya tum reh paogi mere bina, kya tum mujhe kisi aur ka hotey huye dekh paogi bhala...bolo, Kya tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti, Purvi, aankhein kholo aur jawab do mujhe

Tears dropped down from her eyes, she could neither answer him nor see him

Purvi : Ye sawal mat karo mujhse Sachin, kyunki jawab tum jaante ho

Sachin: toh phir kyun door jaana chahti ho mujhse, kyun mujhe kisi aur ka hote dekhna chaahti ho,kyun ? Kyun tum khudko aur mujhe saza dena chahti ho ?Kya isi saza ke layak hun main, kya itna badha gunaah hua hai mujhse is se toh accha hai ki tum mujhe apne haathon se zeher de do

Purvi immediately opened her eyes at his words and a restlessness was there in the movement of her eyes

Sachin: Galat kya kaha maine? Maine agar Aastha se shadi ki toh na toh usey khush rakh paunga na hi khud khush reh paunga, aur saath mein tumhara bhi dil dukhega toh fir aise jeene se toh...

Purvi: Sachin!

Sachin: Ab bhi meri maut ki baat sunke sehem uthti ho tum, bechain ho jaati ho, kyun... kaho...ya main ye samjhun ki itne dino ki galatfrhmiyon ne pyaar khatam kar diya hai tumhare dil se ya ye samjhun main ki meri maut se tumhe koi farak nahi padta...kaho...chup mat raho

Purvi : Haan main tumse ab bhi pyaar karti hun Sachin aur shayad itna ki

Sachin: Ki waqt aane par apni jaan bhi de dogi mere liye... haina

Purvi was silent but her silence spoke everything. Sachin slowly wiped off her tears . He bent forward and leaned on her, he kept his palm on her cheek and she closed her eyes,his another hand locked her hand, his lips were closer to hers, she could feel his breath on her, he was about to kiss her

but... at the same time there was a knock at the door

They saw Aastha at the door, and Purvi learnt that she had no control on her emotions... she jerked him saying no by nodding her head and went away running in tears from there

Aastha: Purvi!..

She looked at Sachin

Aastha: tumne kuchh kaha kya?

Sachin: Kuchh kehne layak nahi bacha...

Aastha:Kya?

Sachin: Excuse me Aastha... Mujhe ghar jana hai

and he left the office,

 **IN THE CAR**

 **Sachin was remembering the glimpses of his past and it was raining heavily...here at other side, Purvi was crying leaning against the wall of her took a photograph in her hand , it was a picture of her and Sachin**

 ** _Kaisi teri khudgarzi_**  
 ** _Na dhoop chune na chhaaon_**  
 ** _Kaisi teri khudgarzi_**  
 ** _Kisi thor tike na paaon_**

 ** _Ban liya apna paigambar_**  
 ** _Tar liya tu saat samandar_**  
 ** _Phir bhi sookha mann ke andar_**  
 ** _Kyun reh gaya_**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Sachin was busy working at his laptop when she came stamping her feet,she had photographs of some girls in her hand**

Purvi: Sachin

Sachin: Kya

Purvi: Kya hai ye sab ?

Sachin: Share market ki ratings hain jaan

Purvi: Main laptop mein kya hai uski nahi , ye jo mere haath me hai uski baat kar rahi hun

Sachin(without looking): Oh they are really beautiful my love

Purvi: Kya? Ye khoobsurat hain?

Sachin(assumed them to be her bangles): Ya they are lovely,specially wo jo green wali hain wo bahot sundar hai

Purvi(looking at the girl in green): Ye sundar hai

Sachin: Ofcourse...

Purvi started weeping. Sachin heard and finally looked at her he immediately left the laptop and came to Purvi he was about to place his hand on her Purvi jerked him

Purvi: Dont touch me...

Sachin: Kya hua jaan tum rone kyun lagi achanak se

Purvi: Kyunki tumhe mere alawa dusri ladkiyon mein intrest aane laga hai...hanha...

Sachin: What? Kya bol rahi ho tum Purvi... dusri ladkiyan I swear mujhe tumhare alawa aur koi ladki nahi pasand

Purvi: Accha abhi toh badi taarif kar rahe they un ladkiyon ki

Sachin: Kab ki?

Purvi: Abhi... jab maine tumse pucha toh tumne kaha ki wo sundar hain

Sachin: Wo toh main tumhari churiyon ki baat kar raha tha

Purvi: Jhoot... Jhoot mat bolo tumse, keh do ki dil bhar gaya hai tumhara mujhse, main humesha ke liye tumse door chali jaungi...

Sachin: Purvi, tum kya baat kar rahi ho mujhey toh ye bhi nahi pata

Purvi: Accha toh(showing him the pics of all girls), abhi tum inki taarif nahi kar rahe they?

Sachin: Ye...!

Purvi : Haan...

Sachin: Purvi ye (mischeaveously ) Tumhe ye photos kahan se mili

Purvi: Matlab tum mujhse ye pics chhupana chaah rahe they

Sachin : Haan obviously, tumhare muh pe kaise keh dun ki man bhar gaya tumse aur ab apne liye koi naya partner dhoondh raha hun

Purvi started crying again

Sachin couldn't see her like that. He immediately held Purvi's hand

Sachin: Purvi! Purvi main mazak kar rah tha, main aisa kuchh nahi karne wala

Purvi: Toh fir ye pics...

Sachin: Ye sab models hain, humara naya brand release ho raha hai na ye bas wahi models hain, inme se ek ko final karna hai

Purvi: Sach

Sachin: Haan Purvi

and he carressed her hairs

Sachin: Ab Rona band toh band karo...

Purvi: Sachin, aisa sochna toh door ki baat hai fir kabhi kisi aur ki taraf dekha bhi na toh main jaan le lungi

Sachin: Kiski?

Purvi: Khud ki, kyunki main tumhe kisi aur ke saath bardasht nahi kar sakti...

Sachin: Accha baba Sorry, next time se I promise, aisa kabhi kuchh nahi karunga...chalo ab mujhe meri waali special smile do ab...

Purvi was about to smile when Sachin pushed her on the bed

Purvi: Sachin ye kya?...

Sachin: Maine kaha na main us smile ke liye bahot possessive hun, aur kisi se share nahi karunga, in deewaron se bhi nahi

and he bent on her,his eyes were on hers...Purvi smiled and he slowly placed his lips on hers

* * *

 **Purvi wept with the picture in her hand**

 ** _Re Kabira maan jaa_**  
 ** _Re Faqeera maan jaa_**  
 ** _Aaja tujhko pukaare teri parchhaaiyan_**  
 ** _Re Kabira maan ja_**  
 ** _Re Faqeera maan ja_**  
 ** _Kaisa tu hai nirmohi kaisa harjaaiya_**

* * *

 **SACHIN'S SIDE**

 **Aastha had come to his home**

Sachin: Aastha tum?

Aastha: Haan tum achanak se office se nikal gaye toh mujhe fikar ho rahi thi isliye yahan aa gayi main...

Sachin : Kuchh nahi wo bas mera sar dard kar raha tha aur zyada kaam bhi nahi tha

Aastha: Oh!...main toh dar gayi thi

Sachin: Aastha mujhe tumse kuchh zaroori baat karni hai

Aastha: Haan mujhe bhi tumse kuchh baat karni hai, accha suno ye na wo designs hain kuchh

 **and Sachin got a phone call, he went outside to take it...and suddenly a glass pane broke by a ball,Neither Sachin nor Aastha did notice it**

 **Sachin came to the room he was about to step on the glass piece and Aastha noticed this, before he could do anything she herself stepped on them**

Aastha: Sachin pichey hato

Sachin saw that she had stepped on the glass pieces to save him

Sachin : Ye kya hai Aastha...khud ke pair mein chubho liye tumne kaanch... aao..is taraf aao

And he brought her aside and made her sit on the bed, he brought some first aid for her, He took out the glass pieces and healed her foot with the first aid

Sachin: Ye tum kya kar rahi thi Aastha..

Aastha: Tumhare pairon mein kaanch aa jaate toh?

Sachin: Mere liye tum...

Aastha: Toh kya hua Sachin...Accha ye sab chhodo tum batao kya zaroori baat karni thi?

Sachin: Aa... wo kuchh nahi

Sachin(thinking):Tum mujhse itna pyaar karti ho Aastha ki khud ko bhulane ko taiyyar ho main tumhe sach kaise bataun

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **Purvi was on her way to the office as she entered it she was shocked to see the office in complete darkness and silence**

 **She entered the room and suddenly all members came to her with a cake**

"SURPRISE" all said in one go...

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you"...and they continued singing

a slight smile appeared on her face, and Aastha came up to her

Aastha: Kaisa laga surprise?

Purvi: Aap sab ko kisne bataya ki aaj mera birthday hai

Aastha: Accha hua ki Sachin ne bata diya, warna tum toh batane hi nahi waali thi

Purvi looked at Sachin, who was lost in her smiling eyes... To him she looked the most pretty when she smiled, the one dressed in Red Saari gifted by him to her on one of her birthdays

Aastha: Sachin...

Sachin(out of the trance): Haan...

Aastha: Aao na

He came to her

* * *

 **AFTER THE OFFICE HOURS**

 **Sachin came to Purvi**

Sachin: Purvi

Purvi : Haan

Sachin: Kya aaj raat tum mere ghar aa sakti ho please

Purvi: Nahi Sachin Aastha ki ...

Sachin: Please...

she couldn't say no to him

Purvi: Thik hai

* * *

 **IN THE NIGHT**

 **The sun had completed its tour for the day, and had now been replaced by the studded pulsing diamonds of the was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light,She reached his home, the door was already open, but she couldn't see anything due to darkness...but a light fell on her as if it directed where she should go, she followed the path it showed to her... she entered on to the terrace where she saw the terrace beautifully decorated and Sachin standing at the other end**

 **he saw her and stepped towards her**

Purvi: Ye sab kya hai Sachin

Sachin: tumhare liye

Purvi: Sachin tum jaante ho ki hamare bich fir wahi rishta...

But before she could speak.. he placed his hand on her lips

Sachin: Aaj koi behes nahi hogi Purvi, na tum karogi na hi main

 **He moved much closer to her, Purvi could smell his essence, he leaned and took to box which he had kept behind her**

Sachin: Tumhare liye

Purvi: Ye kya hai?

Sachin: Khol ke dekho

 **Purvi opened the box. She was shocked to see the same "KING OF HEARTS"**

Purvi: Ye toh...

Sachin: Ye wahi haar hai Purvi jise maine apne haath se humare rishte ki tarah bikher ke rakh diya tha isey iske asli haqdaar ko aaj saumpna chaahta hun

 **he lifted it and slowly moved her hairs aside that fell by her shoulder and tied the necklace on around her neck**

Purvi: Sachin ye mere liye nahi ye tumhe aa..

Sachin: Ye sirf tumhare liye bana hai, isey pehnne ka haq sirf tumhara hai, aur kisi ka nahi...Purvi main jaanta hun ki main aaj khudgarz ban raha hun lekin is dil ne naa toh kisi aur ko tumhari jagah kabhi di hai aur na kabhi main de paunga...

He cupped her face

Sachin: Purvi, main tumhare bina ab aur jeena nahi chaahta, keh do ki tum ho meri warna, jeena nahi mujhe hai marna

 **Purvi hugged him immediately when she heard this**

Purvi: Dekho kabhi fir na aisa kehna, na fir aisa karna...

 **Sachin tightened his arms around her, she could feel his breaths, he cupped her face and placed a mild kiss on her face, she closed her eyes and he again hugged her tight**

 ** _Saanson ko jeene ka ishara mil gaya_**  
 ** _Zindagi ka pata dobara mil gaya_**

 ** _Saanson ko jeene ka ishara mil gaya_**  
 ** _Zindagi ka pata dobara mil gaya_**

 **He placed his lips on hers and their lips met,he pinned her to the wall,planting kisses on her neck ... his hands moved on her back...and undid the string of her wears .Their heartbeats were faster, they could feel each other**

 ** _Tu mila to Khuda ka sahaara mill gaya_**  
 ** _Tu mila to Khuda ka sahaara mill gaya_**

 ** _Ghamzada ghamzada dil ye tha ghamzada_**  
 ** _Bin tere, bin tere, dil ye tha ghamzada_**

 **He picked her up and took her downstairs to his room, he made her lie down on the bed, Finally it was the time when two souls were going to meet who hadn't met for a locked her under him continuously kissing her**

 ** _Aaraam de tu mujhe, barson ka hun main thaka_**  
 ** _Palkon pe raatein liye, tere waste main jaga_**

 ** _Aaraam de tu mujhe, barson ka hun main thaka_**  
 ** _Palkon pe raatein liye, tere waste main jaga_**

 **She was lost in him, and they forgot every bitter moment they shared for them this was the only moment trapped between them**

 ** _Mere har dard ki gehrai ko mehsoos karta hai tu_**  
 ** _Teri aankhon se gham tera mujhe maaloom hone laga_**

 ** _Tu mila toh Khuda ka sahaara mill gaya_**  
 ** _Tu mila toh Khuda ka sahaara mill gaya_**

 **and he made love to her**

* * *

 **A/N: Arey arey...picture abhi baaki hai mere dost**

 **PRECAP: Purvi meets Manav and ...**

 **hehe suspense untill next... love ya t.c**


	11. Bhula Dena Mujhe

**A/N: THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEWED**

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Purvi woke up and she found herself in Sachin's arms... she remembered the past night**

Purvi(thinking): Ye...ye mujhse kya ho gaya...ye maine kya kar diya ... mujhe aisa nahi karna chahiye tha.. ye sab kya ho gaya mujhse

 **and she got up quietly from the place and left the place quietly**

* * *

 **AT PURVI'S PLACE**

 **She entered her room and she was weeping for what she had done...**

 **She cried out and stepped to her washroom and puts on the shower, she was continuously thinking about the past night**

 ** _Kal Meera tadpi Kaanha ko_**  
 ** _Sab laaj samaaj ganwaai re_**  
 ** _Ab prem mein tadpan tarsan ki_**  
 ** _Hai baari Kaanha ki aayi re_**

 ** _Mori jaan gayi (mori jaan gayi)_**  
 ** _O.. tora khel hua (tora khel hua)_**  
 ** _Mujh se main rootha_**  
 ** _Mujh mein main toota.._**

 ** _O.. mujh se main rootha_**  
 ** _Mujh mein main toota_**  
 ** _Mujhko maine ishq wafaa mein_**  
 ** _Khud hi hai loota (khud hi hai loota)_**

* * *

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

 **AT ANOTHER PLACE**

 **IN A HOME**

 **A Man was standing with a glass of juice in his hand when his doorbell rung...He opened the door**

Man: Tum?

"andar aa sakti hun?"

* * *

 **FEW DAYS AFTER**

 **IN THE OFFICE**

 **Purvi reached the office and as Sachin saw her he immediately came out of his cabin to talk to her**

Sachin: Purvi tum kahan chali gayi thi us din achanak se ? Itne dino se na tumhara koi pata hai na khabar? Tumhe pata bhi hai ki main kitna pareshan ho gaya tha tumhare liye...

Purvi: Accha hua tum mujhe yahin mil gaye... Aastha kahan hai

"Main yahan hun" came Aastha from behind

Purvi took out an envelope from her purse

Purvi: ye tum dono ke liye please do come

Sachin: Kya hai ye?

Purvi: Khud dekh lo

Sachin opened the envelope and saw that it was a card of **Purvi's engagement...** He remained hell shocked

Sachin : Ye kya mazak hai Purvi

Purvi: Mazak nahi hai Sachin

Sachin: Par tum aisa kaise kar sakti ho?

Aastha: Offo! Aisa kya hai is card mein

and she took the card from Sachin

Aastha: Purvi with Manav...Oh! Congratulations

and she hugged Purvi

Sachin: Purvi mujhe tumse do minute akele mein baat karni hai mere cabin mein aana

Purvi : Kya baat karni hai Sachin yahin karo jo karni hai

Sachin held her hand forcefully and took her to his cabin

Purvi: Sachin ye kya kar rahe ho...

* * *

 **IN SACHIN'S CABIN**

Sachin: Ye sab kya hai Purvi ?

Purvi: Meri engagement ka card hai

Sachin: Vo mujhe bhi dikh raha hai par tum aisa kaise kar sakti ho? How could you do that?

Purvi: Kyun tum apni zindagi mein aage badh chuke ho aur mujhe bhi pura haq hai aage badh jaane ka

Sachin: Us raat ke baad bhi tum ye sab...

Purvi: Us raat jo kuchh hua wo meri ek nadani thi, galati thi, main apne upar kaaboo nahi kar payi lekin... wo sirf ek bhool thi...aur tum toh samajhdaar ho Sachin, tum kaise itni si baat nahi samajh sakte

Sachin: Tum humari pyaar ki nishani ko bhala galti kaise keh sakti ho?

Purvi: Oh common Sachin... Pyaar toh raha hi kahan humare bich, us sab ki tum khud apne haathon se aahuti de chuke ho

Sachin: Mujhe yakin nahi ho raha ki ye sab tum keh rahi ho

Purvi: Toh yakin kar lo kyunki ye main hi keh rahi hun... aur haan teen din baad sagai hai, zaroor aana...

 **She left the cabin saying this**

Sachin: Nahi Purvi, ye tum nahi ye toh kuchh aur keh raha hai, koi aur bol raha hai tumhare aawaz mein

 **Purvi's side**

 **Purvi was weeping but she somehow controlled her tears...Here Sachin also had some tears in his eyes**

 ** _Naina lageeyan baarishan_**  
 ** _Te sukke sukke sapne vi pijj gaye_**  
 ** _Naina lageeyan baarishan_**  
 ** _Rove palkein de kone vich neendh meri_**  
 ** _Naina laggeyan baarishan_**  
 ** _Hanju digde ne chot lage dil te_**  
 ** _Naina laggeyan baarishan_**  
 ** _Rut birha de badlan di chaa gayi_**

* * *

 **AFTER 3 DAYS**

 **IT WAS THE DAY OF PURVI'S ENGAGEMENT**

 **Everyone was there but Sachin's eyes only looked at Purvi...when she was coming downstairs he was staring at her, he wanted her to answer him he saw that she was dressed in a pink lehnga, which reminded him of something**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Purvi: Sachin dekho mujhe irritate mat karo Aaj Deewali hai itna sara kaam pada hai upar se mujhe mehndi bhi lagani hai hato na

 **But Sachin held her waist and pulled her towards him and placed his head on her shoulder**

Sachin: Deewali ho chaahe dashehra... main bhala tumhe kaise chhod dun

Purvi: Sachin please hato na mujhe wakai bahot kaam hai

Sachin: Aur mujhe bhi

Purvi: Toh karoo na jaake apna kaame mujhe kyun pareshan kar rahe ho

Sachin(kissed on her neck): Haan toh wahi toh kar raha hun, tum bhi apna kaam karo

Purvi: Sachin

 **But he continued kissing her and she was melting in those and he turned her, she was smiling but also blushing and she immediately hugged her**

Sachin: Dekha tum mujhse door nahi reh payi na

 **And she jerked him**

Purvi: Hato tum...hamesha romance ke mood me rehte ho

and she walked to her followed her

Sachin: Accha baba nahi kar raha Romance, kam se kam tumhari madat toh kar dun

Purvi: Koi zarurat nahi hai

Sachin: Zarurat hai Baba meri itni khoobsurat biwi itni mehnat kare aur main uski madat bhi na karun

Purvi: Tumhe sach mein meri madat karni hai ?

Sachin: Haan

 **Purvi opened the Almira and**

Purvi: Toh aaj inme se main kya pehnu wo tum hi choose kar do

Sachin: Bas...? lo abhi lo

 **and he took out a beautiful baby pink lehnga**

Purvi: Ye?

Sachin: Haan isey pehno tum sach mein kamaal lagogi

Purvi: Ek minute, ye meri almari mein kaise aaya, maine toh kharida hi nahi kabhi

Sachin: Isey main laya hun tumhare liye...Chalo ab jaldi se jao aur isey pehenke dikhao

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

 **Here Manav and Purvi exchanged rings, but their were certain questions left in Sachin's mind somehow he controlled his anger**

Seher: Main toh kehti hun Purvi Manav tum dono na Sachin aur Aastha ki shadi se pehle shadi kar lo bahot accha rahega

Purvi: Nahi nahi nahi

 **With her sudden reaction Sachin stared at her**

Purvi: Mera matlab hai, pehle sagai in dono ki hui hai toh shadi bhi inhe hi pehle karna chahiye

Manav: Purvi Seher thik hi toh keh rahi hai, bhale hi hamari sagai baad mein hui ho par shadi pehle karne mein kya harz hai

Purvi: Harz koi nahi hai lekin abhi kaise shadi kar sakte hain, abhi thodina koi muhurat niklega in dono se pehle

Manav: Wo toh thik hai lekin tum kab se ye sab manne lagi I mean Muhurat and all that

Purvi: Bahot pehle se

saying this she immediately left

Sachin(thinking): Tum chaahe jo kehna hai hai Kaho Purvi par mera dil ab bhi manne ko taiyyar nahi...

* * *

 **AFTER A FEW DAYS**

 **IT WAS NAVRATRA**

 **Everyone was called to the Navratra hall where the pooja took place and now it was time for Garba... They were in couples with each other Aastha ans Sachin , Purvi and Manav**

 ** _Indhana Winva gaiti mori saiyaan_**

 ** _Indhana Winva gaiti re_**

 ** _Ho ho ho Indhana Winva gaiti mori saiyaan_**

 ** _Indhana Winva gaiti re_**

 **While playing Garba they had to change the couples and now Sachvi were in front of each other**

 ** _Puch rehi thi kaliyaan galiyaan_**

 ** _Kaha tera jiya kaha tera piya re.._**.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Sachvi were at the Durga temple, It was Navratra**

 ** _Ae Ji Re.._**  
 ** _Uddein Uddein Man Udde_**  
 ** _Par Lagein Tere Sang Judein_**  
 ** _Man Uddein, Pag Badhein_**  
 ** _Teri Ore Badhein_**  
 ** _Jag Chhod Badhein_**

Sachin: Mata rani humari patni se zara kahiye ki wo itna saj dhaj ke na aaya karein

Purvi: Kyun? Kyun? Kyun?

Sachin: Ab bhala hum aapko dekhein ya aapke saath Garba khelein...

Purvi: Dhatt!...

 **And she was about to go when Sachin pulled her hand and pressed on her bangles...**

 ** _Ae Lahu Munh Lag Gayaa_**

 **and then he placed his lips on her back... she could feel his breaths on her back**

 ** _Lahu Munh Lag Gayaa_**

 **He kissed on her neck and she closed her eyes**

 ** _Soyaa Thaa Nas-Nas Mein  
Ab Ye Jag Gayaa_**

 **He brought her closer and turned her towards him**

 ** _Ae Lahu Munh Lag Gaya_**

 **And he placed a soft kiss on her lips...**

 ** _Labo Ke Choone Se  
Khwabo Ke Kone Se  
Labon Ke Chune Se  
Khwabon Ke Kone Se..  
Bachke Sabse Lab Se Lab  
Ye Rag Se Lag Gayaa_**

 **with which Purvi came back to senses and she ran away**

 ** _Aye Lahoo Munh Lag Gaya  
Aye Lahoo Munh Lag Gaya  
Aye Lahoo Munh Lag Gaya..  
Lag Gaya.._**

 **All of them were there , Sachin came downstairs and he saw Purvi blushing while doing the Garba came near her and started doing Garba with her**

 ** _Bhatakk Rahi Hai Aag Ye  
Malang Angg Angg Angg  
Atak Gayi Hai Saans Uske  
Sang Sang Sang Sang  
Kal-Kal Behtaa Thaa  
Chal-Chal Rehtaa Thaa  
Kal-Kal Behtaa Thaa  
Chhal-Chhal Rehta Tha  
Taan Leke Jaane Kab Gayaa  
Lab Se Lab Ye Lab-Lab Se  
Lahu Munh Lag Gayaa_**

 **She again left the place while Sachin was searching her all the while and she was before him**

 ** _Ae Lahu Munh Lag Gaya  
Lahu Munh Lag Gaya  
Soyaa Thaa Nas-Nas Mein  
Ab Ye Jag Gayaa_**

 **he finally found her and pulled her towards him, he kissed on her cheeks, her neck and her lips .she was shivering at his touch but he continued**

 ** _Ae Lahu Munh Lag Gayaa  
Labo Ke Choone Se  
Khwabo Ke Kone Se  
Labon Ke Chune Se  
Khwabon Ke Kone Se..  
Lab Se Lab Yeh Lab-Lab Se  
Lahu Mu Lag Gaya_**

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

 ** _Indhana Winva gaiti mori saiyaan_**

 ** _Indhana Winva gaiti re_**

 ** _Ho ho ho Indhana Winva gaiti mori saiyaan_**

 ** _Indhana Winva gaiti re_**

 **Sachvi remembered the moments they shared...Purvi was remembering each and every special time he spent with Sachin she also remembered his and Aastha's engagement... and then all of a sudden she fell down being unconscious**

 **Sachin came to her and held her**

Sachin: Purvi...Purvi... kya hua Purvi

 **and he took her to his home which was nearby and the Doctor was came and checked her and then...**

Sachin: Doctor kya hua Purvi ko wo achanak yun behosh kaise ho gayi?

Doctor: Maine unka checkup kia hai, Baat thoodi serious hai.. aap dhyan se mere instructions suniyega...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***END OF THE CHAPTER***

* * *

 **HOPE YOU LIKED THIS PART...**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	12. Prem Ratan Dhan Paayo

**A/N: Sholly for late update... hope u'll forgive me after reading this chap**

* * *

Doctor: Dekhiye Purvi ji ko kisi baat ka bahot bada sadma laga hai, ya ho sakta hai koi aisi baat jo unke man pe bura asar kar gayi ho aur unke man pe gehri chott lagi ho, isliye wo behosh hain

Sachin: Lekin Doctor aisa kab tak rahega wo hosh mein toh aayegi na

Doctor: Kaha nahi jaa sakta ho sakta hai ek-do din lag jaayein ya fir ek hafta bhi

Sachin: Itna samay

Doctor: Jee haan

Sachin: Iska ilaaj bhi toh hoga doctor

Doctor:Ilaaj yahi hai ki aap inke saamne koi aisi baat na karein jis se inhe dukh ho jitna ho sake inke saamne positive baatein keejiye, ho sakta hai is behoshi mein ye kuchh kahein bhi baat bhi karein aur ho sakta hai ki ro bhi dein...aur ek samay aisa aayega jab ye ekdam se hosh mein aa jayengi

Sachin: Jee thank you doctor

Sachin sat beside Purvi he held her hand, his eyes were wet, he was about to kiss her forehead when Manav entered

Manav: Thanks Sachin, Par mujhe lagta hai ki Purvi ko mujhe uske ghar le jana chaiye

Seher: Ye tum kya bol rahe ho Manav, Purvi is waqt aisi haalat mein nahi hai ki usey ghar le jaaya jaye...usey yahin rehne do Sachin uska dhyaan rakh lega

Manav:Haan wo toh thik hai lekin

Sachin: Main uska khayal rakhunga Manav, aur jaise hi wo hosh mein aayegi main usey khud uske ghar chhod dunga

Manav: Thik hai, main chalta hun raat kaafi ho gayi hai, kuchh bhi zarurat ho toh batana

Sachin: Haan

and everyone left from the home...Sachin also left the room

* * *

 **IN THE NIGHT**

 **Sachin was passing by the room where Purvi was lying unconscious...He saw the nurse injecting her medicine...and a slight smile appeared on her face**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Sachin and Purvi were in a hospital, Sachin was a bit injured and the Doctor was standing beside him...as Sachin saw the needle of the syringe he got up and**

Purvi: Khade kyun ho gaye baitho

Sachin: Nahi Purvi, Doctor aapko jitni medicine deni hai de deejiye, chaahe wo kitni kadvi ho lekin ye injection main nahi lagwaunga

Purvi: Ye kya keh rahe ho Sachin, bachpana chhodo aur chupchaap se injection lagwao

Sachin: Bilkul bhi nahi injection nahi lagwaunga main, Aap dawa de deejiye main thik ho jaunga

Doctor: Dekhiye, Doctor aap ho ya main, Main decide karungi ki aapko dawa deni hai ya injection, Filhaal aapko injection diya jaayega

Sachin: Nahi Doctor, nahi

 **And the run and chase started, Sachin started running away from Doctor and Doctor and Purvi were after him...**

Purvi: Sachin tum injection lagwaoge tumhe meri kasam

Sachin heard this and he stopped

Purvi: Dekho Sachin baith jao please, aur tumhe dar lag raha hai na? Aao mujhe haath do

She held his hand and made him sit , the doctor gave him injection...

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

 **Sachin saw the nurse leaving the room and he came inside and sat beside Purvi, She slept peacefully he caressed her head and was about to leave when he heard some voice**

Purvi: Nahi Sachin tum mujhe chhodke mat jao, please Sachin meri baat suno please

 **and he saw that she was speaking these words in deep sleep, but tears fell from her eyes. Sachin immediately held her hand**

Sachin: Purvi... Purvi main yahin hun tumhare paas, tumhare saath, main kahin nahi jaa raha

 **But she was weeping**

Purvi(in sleep): Sachin please mujhe chhodke mat jao please

 **Sachin held his grip more tighter so as to calm down her**

Sachin: Main yahi hun Purvi

Purvi:Main tumse bahot pyaar karti hun Sachin, tumhare bina main jee nahi paungi mar jaungi

Sachin: Main bhi tumse bahot pyaar karta hun Purvi aur main kahin nahi jaa raha Purvi I am here with you

 **But he saw her shivering and weeping again ,he rubbed her back**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Sachvi sat together by holding 's head was on Sachin's shoulder**

Purvi: Farz karo...ki agar main kahin aisi jagah pahonch jaun jahan se lautna mushkil ho toh tum kya karoge?

Sachin: Main bhi tumhare paas aa jaunga

Purvi: Aur agar nahi aa paaye aur mujhe kuchh ho gaya toh?

Sachin: Mere rehte bhala tumhe kuchh ho sakta hai?

Purvi: Nahi par fir bhi batao na tum kya karoge

Sachin: Pata nahi

Purvi: Apne pure pyaar, ke saath mujhe wapas bulana main aa jaungi

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

 **Sachin cubed her face and he slowly bent towards her face**

Sachin: PURVI !

 **And he placed his lips on hers after a few seconds he got up and she also was coming back to consciousness,she slowly opened her eyes, and saw Sachin in front of her eyes,she noticed the tears and she slowly wiped his tears, he smiled and she got up**

Sachin: Aaram se

 **And he placed a pillow behind her back**

Sachin: Ab kaisi ho tum?

 **Purvi didn't answer and simply hugged him**

Sachin: Purvi main kahin nahi jaa raha yahin hun tumhare paas aur humesha rahunga

 **Purvi realized the reality and she moved away from his arms**

Purvi: Main tumhare ghar me?

Sachin: Ye hamara ghar hai Purvi

Purvi: Hamara tha ab nahi hai, I think mujhe apne ghar jana chhahiye

Sachin: Ye sab kya hai Purvi...Behoshi mein tumhari zuban par sirf mera naam tha, aur tumhare paas jab main hun toh door kyun jaana chahti ho mujhse

 **Purvi turned her face to other side**

Sachin: Kamaal hai na, Tumhari aankhon mein mere liye pyaar hai, Tumhari dhadkan pe mera naam hai bas tumhari zubaan pe nahi, Koi kisi se itna pyaar kaise kar sakta hai ki usey kisi aur ka hotey dekhe aur aah bhi na kare , tumhari hosh wali zuban mujhse kuchh na keh paayi par tumne behoshi mein sab keh diya, mat do khud ko itni taklif Purvi, kahin main tumhari taklif dekhke mar hi na jaun

 **She looked at him and hugged him**

 ** _Lag jaa Gale_**

 ** _Lag Jaa Gale Ke Fir Ye_**

 ** _Haseen Raat Ho Na Ho_**

 ** _Shayad Phir is janam Mein_**

 ** _Mulaqat Ho Na Ho_**

 ** _Lag Jaa Gale ..._**

 **They separated and Sachin kissed on her forehead and**

Sachin: Tum khud ko itni taklif kyun de rahi thi Purvi...

Purvi: Sachin

Sachin: Ab sirf sach

Purvi: Jab maine dekha ki Tum Aastha ke saath khush ho, toh main, Aastha aur tumhari dono ki zindagi kharaab nahi karna chahti thi isliye us din main Manav ke ghar us se milne gayi aur usey mere saath is natak mein

Sachin: Pehli baar dekha hai, kisiko kisi se tootkar chaahte huye is kadar chaahte huye usme wo khud ko bhula de

Purvi: Is kadar pyaar karna tumse seekha hai maine Sachin, tumse

Sachin hugs her back,

Sachin: So jao...tumhe aaram karna hai

 **and he got up and was about to leave when she held his hand and he turned,she pleaded and he took another blanket hugged her and they slept in each others arms**

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Aastha came to Sachin's home .A servant opened the door**

Aastha: Sahab kahan hain?

Servant: Sahab toh...

Aastha: Hato tum

 **and she stepped came to the room and saw Sachvi lying together she was shocked at first, tears fell by her eyes...and she got away from there...She got downstairs...tears fell by her eyes she somehow controlled herself and wiped off the tears and sat into the hall**

Aastha: Suno(to servant)

Servant: Ji..

Aastha: Sahab ka darwaza knock karke unhe inform ka doge ki main nichey aayi baithi hun

Servant: Ji Madam

 **And he went upstairs,knocked the door ,Sachvi heard this and they got up**

Servant: Maalik wo nichey Aastha madam aayi hai, aapka nichey intezaar kar rahi hai

Sachin: Arey wo nichey kya kar rahi hai? Usey upar...(but he stopped)...Wo pehle upar aayi thi kya?

Servant: Jee malik

Sachin: Thik hai tum jao...

He looked at Purvi

Purvi : Sachin usne hum dono ko saath...Sachin bas isi baat ka dar tha mujhe

Sachin held her hand

Purvi: Sachin!

Sachin: Purvi ye sach toh wo bhi janti thi ki tum aur main ab bhi ek dusre se beithehaan mohabbat karte hain, toh ab usey is sach ko apnana hi hhoga, Main janta hun ki main uska gunehgaar hun, lekin uski jo saza milegi main wo lene ko taiyyar hun, lekin ab usey aur tumhe dono ko taklif nahi de sakta main

 **And he held her hand and they stepped downstairs**

Sachin: I know Aastha, ki hum tumhare gunehgaar hain, lekin yahi sach hai aur kabhi nahi badlega ki main aur Purvi ekdusre se beinteha pyaar karte hain

Aastha: Main jaanti hun Sachin aur ye baat toh tumne mujhse rishta jodne se bhi pehle keh di thi... Main khush hun, ye dekhke ki ab kam se kam tum dono toh khush ho, Varna shayad humare rishte se koi bhi khush nahi tha

Sachin: Aastha I am...

Aastha: Sachin... Please don't feel guilty please...accha ye sab chhodo ye batao Purvi ki agar tum itna hi chaahti thi Sachin ko toh fir wo sab

Sachin: Pyaar karna toh koi is se sikhe Aastha...

and he told Aastha the whole story

Aastha: Kya? Purvi tum pagal ho?...Tum mere liye itni badi kurbaani dene ko taiyyar thi, ye jaante huye bhi ki Sachin mere saath nahi balki tumhare saath zyada khush rahega fir bhi tum... Purvi ye sach hai ki main Sachin se pyaar kar baithi thi, par main itne hadd tak nahi jaa sakti...

Purvi was silent

Sachin: Kuchh toh kaho Purvi...

but Purvi had nothing to speak up and she hugged Sachin

Sachin: Tum na pagal ho ekdam pagal... Agli bar se kuchh aisa kiya na toh...

Aastha: Toh main sach mein Sachin ko leke bhaag jaungi aur lautungi bhi nahi

Sachvi smiled and at the same time Manav came over there

Manav: Purvi, ye sab

Sachin: Tu yahan kya kar raha hai...teri himmat kaise hui yahan aane ki

Purvi: Sachin ye tum

Sachin: Tune bataya nahi, himmat kaise huyi teri yahan aane ki

And he came to Manav and pulled his collar

Sachin: Tu abhi ka abhi...(and he hugged him)...Gale lag ja yar

Manav: Ek minute main kuchh samjha nahi

Sachin: Purvi ne mujhe sab bata diya hai dost, thank you teri wajah se hi aaj hum dono saath hain

Manav: Achha! Arey wah ye toh bahot acchi baat hai Main toh chaahta hi tha ki tum dono saath ho jao, this calls for a celebration...

Aastha: Obviously... Lekinn ye celebration aise nahi hoga

Sachin: Toh kaise hoga

Aastha: Ye celebration hoga shadi se

Sachin: Shadi se?

Aastha: Haan Shaadi... Tumhari aur Purvi ki

"Yeyyyy! Mumma Papa ki shadi"

said Nishi who stood just behind

Sachin lifted her in his arms

Aastha: Haan Baby aapke mumma aur Papa ki shadi... accha sa muhurat dekhke hum tum dono ki shadi kara dete hain

Purvi (blushed ): Main aati hun

and she ran away

* * *

 **AFTER A FEW DAYS**

 **The house was once again decorated beautifully and Purvi was sitting in the middle where all other girls surrounded her and Nishi came running to Purvi**

Nishi: Mumma dance karo na

Purvi: Nishi...main dance

Seher: haan Purvi kar na dance

Aastha; Haan karte hain dance aaj sangeet hai

Purvi: Tum log karo na dance

Seher: Aaj tera din hai tu naach

Nishi: Mumma karo na dance

Sachin came there and

Sachin: Beti itne pyaar se keh rahi hai kar do uski farmaish puri

Aastha: Apne man ki baat beti ka naam leke mat bolo Sachin

Sachin:Ai aisa kuch ni hai

Seher: Vo toh Purvi jaane ki kya hai?Haina Purvi ...Arey Purvi kahan gayi?

and everyone was looking for Purvi when suddenly in the middle she stood in a pink lehnga with her face covered with chunni

 ** _Sukh dukh jhoothe_**  
 ** _Dhan bhi jhootha_**  
 ** _Jhoothi moh-maaya_**  
 ** _Saccha mann ka wo kona jahaan_**  
 ** _Prem ratan paaya_**  
 ** _Prem ratan paaya.._**

 ** _ni ni sa sa re re sa sa..._**

 ** _Payo... Payo..._**  
 ** _Laayo... Chaayo_**  
 ** _Aayo... Gaayo.._**  
 ** _Payo..._**

 ** _Saiyan tu kamaal ka_**  
 ** _Baatein bhi kamaal ki_**  
 ** _Laaga rang jo tera_**  
 ** _Hui main kamaal ki_**

 ** _Payo re payo re payo re payo re payo_**  
 ** _Payo re payo re payo re payo re payo re.._**  
 ** _Prem ratan dhan payo (payo..)_**  
 ** _Prem ratan dhan payo (payo..)_**  
 ** _Rut milan ki laayo_**  
 ** _Prem ratan.._**  
 ** _Prem ratan dhan payo maine (payo..)_**  
 ** _Prem ratan dhan payo_**


	13. Jeevan saathi hum Diya aur Baati hum

**A/N: HEY GUYS FINALLY THE UPDATE OF THE STORY**

* * *

 **The day had finally arrived for which they were waiting for quite a long time...All girls were around Purvi.. and she was blushing continuously due to their constant comments...**

Seher: Sahi maaine mein toh aaj tum dono ki shaadi hogi Purvi

Aastha: Haan Purvi aaj jitna khush maine Sachin ko dekha hai na utna kabhi aur nahi dekha

 **they heard the voices of the band music and crackers**

Seher: Baraat aa gayi...

Aastha: Chalo Seher hum nichey chaltey hain

 **and they went downstairs while Purvi came up to the balcony to see his groom...she smiled when she saw Sachin her smile widened when she saw her cute daughter with her father...**

 **Here on other side everyone welcomed the grand procession...Sachin got inside the hall and he was brought to the mandap and was made to sit there when the pandits started reciting the verses**

"svasti na indro vriddhashravah |  
svasti nah pusha vishvavedah ||"...

 **Sachin was looking for Purvi but he could not find her anywhere**

Seher: Common Sachin.. itne toh utaawle mat bano Purvi ko dekhne ke liye

 **and all the girls laughed...**

"Kanya ko bulaiye"

Seher: Lo aa gaya tumhari Purvi ko bulaane ka aadesh.. chalo Aastha...

 **Aastha and Seher went upstairs to call Purvi...they opened the door of the room... but didn't find her**

Aastha: Purvi kahan ho tum...chalo Pandit ji nichey bula rahe hain...

 **But Purvi couldn't be seen anywhere...**

Seher: Purvi toh washroom mein bhi nahi hai..kahan chali gayi hogi wo?...

Aastha: Aise achanak bina bataye kahan chali gayi Purvi...

Seher: Ab hum kya karein

Aastha: Ek kaam karo tum usey dusre kamre mein dekho main nichey dekhti hun

 **They searched for her everywhere but Purvi couldn't be seen ... Seher and Aastha came outside**

Sachin: Purvi... kahan hai

Aastha: Sachin calm down..Purvi wo..

Sachin: Vo kya ? Tum dono usey lene gaye they..wo kahan gayi?...

Seher: Sachin wo...wo kahin nahi mil rahi hai... humne usey pure ghar mein dhoondh liya wo kahin nahi mil rahi..

 **Sachin got up hearing this he immediately left the mandap and stepped to Purvi's room...He didn't found him there but found an earring on the floor..**

Sachin : Koi zaroor Purvi ko yahan se zabardasti leke gaya hai

Seher: Lekin kaun leke jaa sakta hai?

* * *

 **HERE IN A DARK ROOM**

 **Someone was holding Purvi's hand tight and she was screaming**

"Chupp..ekdam chupp..chillao mat...kyunki chillane ka koi fayda nahi ...Shadi karne ka bahot shauk hai na tumhe toh aaj shaadi hogi...bilkul hogi...lekin Sachin ke saath nahi...balki mere saath"

Purvi: Tum aisa kyun kar rahe ho...please mujhe jaane do...tumhe kya haasil hoga ye sab karke...aur tum mujhse shaadi kyun karna chaahte ho tumne khud hi accept kiya tha na ki wo tumhara bachapana tha toh fir

"Hahaha...tumne kya socha tha..main itni aasani se tumhe chhod dunga...tumhe kisi aur ke paas jaane dunga Purvi?.. Manav Gupta ko agar koi bhi chiz ek baar pasand aa jaati hai toh wo usey lekar hi rehta hai"

Manav: Tum toh mujhe ek nazar mein pasand aa gayi thi Purvi...tumse pyaar kar baitha tha main...lekin, tumhe mera pyaar kabhi dikha hi nahi...toh bas ab tumhe kaise haasil karna hai ye main achhe se jaanta hun

 **He held her hand tightly and took her along with him ...It was a place where the wedding like arrangements were made...seeing them Purvi was scared and she was crying...She saw a pandit sitting in front of the fire**

Manav: Aye pandit mera muh mat dekh mantra shuru kar..

 **And the pandit started chanting the mantras...**

Manav made her sit along with him...

* * *

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

 **Here on other side**

Sachin: Purvi ko..kaun leke gaya hoga...ab kaun hai jo hum dono ko alag karna chahta hai

"Main batata hun"...

 **Everyone looked at other end and found Varun standing there...Sachin saw him and he was boiling in anger...He came to him and held his collars and pushed him to the wall**

Sachin: Mujhe pata hi tha Purvi ko gayab karne mein tera zaroor koi na koi haath hoga... bol..bol Kaminey meri Purvi kahan hai...

"Sachin usey chhodo"

Sachin looked at other side and he saw Purvi standing there... he immediately came to Purvi and hugged her

Sachin: Purvi tum kaha chali gayi thi Purvi...ek minute...is aadmi ne tumhe...

Purvi: Sachin please...wahi mujhe yahan leke aaya hai...aur ye begunah hai

 **Meanwhile some cops came with Manav and**

Purvi: Haan Sachin, humara asli gunehgaar Varun nahi balki Manav tha...

Varun: Haan yahi hai us party mein jo tumhare saath hua uska mastermind... isine vo sab Jatin ke saath plan kiya tha...shaq toh mujhe pehle hi ho gaya tha lekin ye gunehgaar hai ye baat saabit karne ke liye mere paas koi saboot nahi tha isliye mujhe tumhare saamne naatak karna pada taaki iski asli rang bahar aayein aur vahi hua...

Sachin looked at Manav in anger..he came to him and slapped him

Sachin: Tu apna zid puri karne ke liye itna gir sakta hai maine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha... Le jaiye isey inspector...

 **And they took Manav away**

Purvi: Aaj main aur tum kabhi nahi mil paate Sachin agar Varun na hota

 **Sachin came upto Varun**

Sachin: Mujhe maaf kar dena yaar maine kya kya nahi keh diya tujhe apne gusse mein

Varun: Jitna paraya tune mujhe apni baaton se nahi kiya utna maafi maangke kar raha hai... chal aa ja gale lag yaara

 **and both of them hugged each other**

Seher: Arey baba ye Bharat milaap baadme karte rehna pehle phere lelo Sachin Purvi tum dono

 **and all of them laughed...and Sachvi were tied into the marriage ties**

* * *

 **IN SACHVI'S ROOM**

 **Purvi was in the room on the bed...she was sitting with the veil on her came and sat near her..he smiled when he noticed the veil on her face..he took it up..**

Sachin: Itne saal baad aur itna sab kuchh hone ke baad bhi tum sharma rahi ho?

 **But she didn't look up...Sachin cupped her face and kissed her forehead and she looked at him and hugged him...**

 **But they were disturbed by a knock at the door**

Sachin: Main kholta hun

Sachin opened the door and found Paakhi and Nishi..

Paakhi: I am sorry bhai ye Nishi na...yaha aa gayi mujhse haath chhudake maine mana bhi kiya lekin...

Nishi: Papa mujhe dar lag raha hai...

Paakhi: Arey main hun na tumhare paas tumhe kyun dar lag raha hai

Nishi: Papa dekho na bua mujhe mumma paas nahi jaane de rahi mujhe mumma paas jaana hai

Paakhi: Nishi, zid nahi karte beta

Sachin: Nishi babu ko Mumma paash jana hai

Nishi: Haan...

Sachin(lifted her): Toh aa jao na mumma paash...

and he brought her inside

NIshi: Bhai lekin...

Sachin: Paakhi... Humari Nishi humare saath hi soyegi...

Paakhi smiled

Purvi: Haan Paakhi tum aaram karo main hun na Nishi ke liye

Paakhi: Thik hai bhai good night...good night bhabhi

 **and she left the place ...while Sachvi slept peacefully with Nishi**

* * *

 **3 MONTHS LATER**

 **It was a reception party...and Purvi was standing beside the stage, when Sachin hugged her from behind**

Purvi: Kya kar rahe ho Sachin... Paakhi aur Meet ki shadi ka reception hai aur tum..

Sachin: Apni biwi ko gale laga raha hun padosiyon ki ko nahi

Purvi: Sachin... waise wo dono kitne khush lag rahe hain na saath..

Sachin: Haan...sab aapki wajah se madam..

 **And they huggged each other and smiled ...when Nishi came over there and Sachin lifted her up...**

 **.**

 **...**

 **THE END**


End file.
